Bad boys
by rei tsusanami
Summary: Hinata likes Naruto but unfortunately Naruto doesn't like her back. Now there are three guys trying as hard as they could to catch Hinata's attention. see them fight for attention while trying to kill Naruto SasuHina, NejiHina, GaaraHina. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Admirers

**Disclaimer: We will never own Naruto**

**Author's note**: Hello minna-san! This is a joint fic between me and Kari Yokhosama. And because we're I don't know sadistic? Our beloved(?) bishies are the ones who's going to suffer! Muwhahaha!!!! I sure hope you read the summary, we're not yet revealing which is the real pairing. And without further ado we present to you….

**_Bad boys_**

_Naruto's__ POV_

'Hinata's in danger… three dangerous men are after her…' well this was how I interpreted what was happening before my eyes. Three guys were arguing who would be tending to Hinata's "wounds" or as they call it. It was merely a cut on the arm (and it isn't even deep!) that was caused by Kiba's kunai. Ok so maybe that wasn't what was really happening, them saying more than a few sentences is impossible! Sasuke and Gaara were just leaning on a tree and were facing each other, and were glaring daggers at each other and at Neji who was tending to Hinata's cut. Seriously, the three of them are acting weird lately, or more like whenever Hinata's around. I looked over to Shino who was patiently waiting which was the complete opposite of what Kiba was doing. 

"Hey Neji! How long are you going to take? We also need to train ya know!" Kiba finally shouted. 

Neji turned to glare at Kiba briefly "Why not train with Shino then," he said and went back to tending to Hinata, even if Hinata insisted it was all right. 

"I haven't trained with Hinata for a long time" Kiba shot back "…since you three are always around...," he mumbled under his breath. 

"Neji-niisan, daijoubu" Hinata said softly "I think Kiba's right we need to train together" 

Neji sighed "fine" as he stood up helping Hinata stand afterwards. 

"Oi Sasuke let's also train I'm tired of sitting around all day" I shouted to my teammate. 

Sasuke turned to glare at me and started walking towards me. 

"Finally!" I sighed loudly standing up. 

"ne, Naruto-kun gomen ne for stealing your sparring partner" Hinata apologized softly as if sensing my impatience. 

And if possible, Sasuke's glare on me intensified, I also noticed Gaara and Neji looking at me that way. What's their problem?! 

**Hyuga main house**

Hiashi, Hinata's father stared at Kurenai, teacher of Hinata. They were currently discussing Hinata's admirers. 

"I've notice the Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara from the Sand village escorting Hinata home whenever Neji's not around and sometimes when Neji opens the door for them he'll glare at the person who walks her home whoever it is" Hiashi said thoughtfully. 

Kurenai nodded in understanding "I've also noticed the three are always around her during trainings glaring daggers at each other" 

"Do you think they might be interested in my daughter?' Hiashi asked "because I think they are" 

"Yes, I think so too" Kurenai replied 'but why them of all people?" she thought to herself. "In this case who will you pick in case one of them asks for your daughter's hand in marriage?" she asked seriously. 

"Three fine young men, three unbelievably strong young men" Hiashi wondered aloud "but also dangerous…" he continued. "If I picked Neji the bloodline would be pure, and I'd get a fine leader for the family. That goes the same with Uchiha Sasuke, not only is he strong and intelligent but he's the only one left form the Uchiha clan aside from his brother. The one I'm scared of is Gaara, he's the most dangerous among the three and he's quite strong… tell me Kurenai who do you think is good enough for my daughter?' Hiashi asked 

"I'm not the one to judge those three, what I'm scared of is them killing each other. All three of them are competitive, strong and…" Kurenai trailed off. 

"and what?" Hiashi asked "and dangerous." Kurenai said looking straight into Hiashi's eyes. 

Hiashi sighed deeply "true, true…" 

**Somewhere in Konoha**

_Sasuke's__ POV _

I sat on the roof of an abandoned house, looking over the horizon as the sun was setting, I sighed. Another day, and yet there was still no chance at winning a certain Hyuga's heart. Seriously what did Naruto have that he didn't as far as he knows, he was a much better person, and he can protect her too, and besides the guy hardly notices her. I sighed there were just some things I'll never understand. I often wondered why she chose to like Naruto instead of me, but that's exactly what I like about her, she's different. Different from those other girls who fawn all over me, unlike them she just smiles when she sees me (Author's note: ok he's being conceited.) when will they understand that I'm not interested. I laugh, when will I understand that SHE"S NOT INTERESTED. I'm starting to act like my fan girls, but I'm not giving up on her. 

I sighed as I looked up the sky, those fluffy white clouds remind me of her eyes, eyes that can see what's deep inside. Yet I wonder why she never noticed me, oh right Naruto. And the dark night that reminds me of her hair, her hair's longer now (it's past her shoulders) and it suits her better than her shorter hair. And let's not forget her soft, creamy white skin. All in all, she's like a porcelain doll, a very delicate one that never gives up. And that's exactly what I like about her… And then I remember my 'rivals' it's hard to compete with them, before it was only in the chuunin exams, but now we're all vying for a girl's heart. We'll then if I have to fight for her, bring it on, I'm ready for anything. 

**at another part of Konoha**

_Gaara's__ POV_

I was walking through the streets of Konoha, looking at the booths wondering what all these people are looking at. Nothing was interesting anyway so I just walked away from the booths. My mind wondered to a certain girl, she was my first friend. I remember when she approached for the first time; it was on a Valentines Day. I figured that she might be wondering what I was doing all alone during that day. At first, she was scared of me, but then she offered me a single red rose. I stared at it, it was red as blood. Then she said "I... Just thought that you seem to be all alone and I thought that maybe I can be your friend" I stared at her, scrutinizing her for a long time. I accepted the rose and then she smiled, just like that and everything began. I remember that she'd stop by the Sand Village to visit me after she had a mission and she happened to be passing through our village. I don't know this feeling that I have whenever she's around, all I know is that there's this feeling of contentment whenever she's around. 

But there's still one little problem I have, and it involves a certain Uchiha, a Hyuga, and maybe a certain blonde-haired person who doesn't seem to know what's happening around him... ****

****

**Somewhere in the ****forest**** of ****Konoha******

_Neji's__ POV_

I sat on a branch of a tree, just observing nature and its beauty. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, allowing my thoughts to get the best of me. (Author's note: does that make sense?) I felt the wind against my skin and nature never sounded better to me. I could feel a smile forming on my face, hell I don't even know why I'm smiling. And my thoughts wander to a certain cousin of mine, she might be oblivious to my feelings, but that's ok because she's also unaware of some people's feelings. It is somewhat funny how she seems to understand us, and yet never know our feelings for her. 

I don't know if she can ever forgive for what happened before, but I hope she could. But in a way I know she's forgiven me, she's one of the most forgiving people I know. She's no longer afraid of me and it's an assurance for me, she doesn't cringe under my gaze like she used to. She has improved over the years, she's getting more missions compared to me, but then maybe it's because of her father who wants to make her stronger. She's always gone and even if she stays it's only for a month, then she's off to another mission that takes weeks to accomplish. But then if ever there's a chance that she couldn't defend herself, I'll be there to protect her. I laugh many would want to protect her; there's her teammates, my two rivals, and maybe her crush. I frown at the thought, ever since the Chuunin exams that guy seems to want to protect her from me, like as if what happened would repeat all over again. 

But even if I have so many competitions for her heart, nothing will stop me from getting to her heart… 

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's note**: so how did you like it? Hate it? Tell us all about your comments! (It's like I'm advertising here…) the characters also seem to be a little OOC... Well that's all for now ja ne!


	2. The Party at Hyuga Mansion

Disclaimer: (I love this part) If ever we would own Naruto, we would make Itachi appear more often!

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED YOU REALLY SHOCKED US! Hope you people enjoy this chapter! And yes, as Rei said… We are sadistic!

By the way if you were wondering where the heck we got the idea of these kinds of pairing, well lets just say that Neji and Gaara have our full support!!! what? did I forget someone? oh right... Sasuke-kun too... (haha... please don't kill me!)

Chapter 2 'The Party At Hyuga Mansion'

Hyuga Main House

[Sasuke]

"Sasuke-kun, could you hand me the hammer?" Hinata asked.

"Let me do it." I offered as she steeped aside while I hammered the nail on the wall. My two rivals glared at me.

"Hinata, is the preparations finished? I'm hungry already!" A certain blondie fox complained.

"Gomen ne Naruto… I'll cook some ramen right away!" Hinata said blushing as she scurried to the kitchen. The three of us glared at Naruto.

"What?! Is there something on my face?" He asked as he looked at the mirror.

"There would be something on your face if you do not stop ordering Hinata around!" I warned him…

"I'm not ordering Hinata around." He retorted as he lied down on the floor in exhaustion.

"You're not helping at all." Neji commented. Naruto stood up and glared at Neji.

"Oh yeah!? I've done most of the job here! I help tasted the cuisines! That's the hardest thing to do!" (an. And yes, he's still hungry) Naruto defended.

"Whatever, stand up and help us hang this banner!" I told him.

"I can't… Master Kakashi said that if I do something strenuous after eating it could lead to appendicitis." Naruto said… I initiated my famous death glare ™.

"As if you know what appendicitis is?" Gaara commented while staring at him.

"Alright… Alright… I'll help you guys hang that banner… Shheeesshhh… I know you're really desperate for my help. But if I get sick of appendicitis, you'll all pay for the hospital bills!" He said as he stood up.

BAKA!

After hanging the banner we all sat down. Well, Neji, Naruto, and I sat down; Gaara was still standing up leaning on the wall. I never knew preparing for a party was this hard! But, this is all for Hinata.

Flashback

It was one of those usual days wherein Neji would accompany his cousin to the training grounds.

"Arigatou Neji-niisan!" She said as she joined her team mates for training. I was hiding on top of a tree to watch in case if Kiba would 'accidentally' hurt her with a kunai again.

"Is Neji going to watch over you again?" I heard Kiba asked Hinata.

"No, he said that Gai sensei said that he must practice his skills." Hinata answered.

"Thank Goodness, let's start before one of them arrives!" Kiba said as he took Akamaru out of his shirt.

"Them?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"You know Mr. Popular, Mr. Sandman, and your cousin." Kiba replied as he warmed up.

So they started fighting each other. They made a deal that the one who remained standing would have a 3 day break. Shino defeated Kiba while Hinata defeated Akamaru and Shino… So, I'm glad to say that princess Hinata won.

"You're really improving, Hinata." Shino commented.

"It was just luck… and furthermore, I needed the break!" She answered shyly. "Oh, by the way…" She started getting something from her pocket… While she was doing this, I noticed something move on the grass behind her. I looked closely because I can sense that it was trouble…

A snake!

"Akamaru? What's wrong?" Kiba asked his dog who was growling at Hinata. "Ne, Akamaru it's just Hinata….."

The snake was about to bite Hinata…

"Hinata watch out!" I jumped down the tree I was hiding in and pushed her aside before the snake bites her delicate skin. She almost fell down the hard earth but sand from nowhere foamed her fall.

"Sasuke?!" Hinata said in surprise. She blinked for a few seconds then noticed the sand around her. "Gaara?!"

Gaara hopped down the tree he was hiding.

"You two again!?" Kiba said which I did not mind.

"There was a snake who was trying to bite you." Shino explained to the confused Hinata.

"Ohhh… Anou… Arigatou Sasuke kun, Gaara kun." She bowed with gratitude. I was awed for a moment and then I felt pain on my right arm…

"You're bleeding if you didn't notice." Shino said to me.

"What?! Let me see your wound." Hinata worriedly approached me and examined the bite. "No need to worry, it wasn't poisonous." She removed her ribbon and bandaged it. We were intimately close so I was paralyzed from her beauty... I felt Gaara glaring at me. Ha, let him die of jealousy! After tending to my wounds she smiled at me. She took out 4 envelops from her pocket and distributed it to us.

"Birthday?" Shino asked.

"My father's birthday is the day after tomorrow. I'm planning a party for him. So I invite you all to come. That is if you're not busy or anything." Hinata said meekly.

"Are pets allowed?" Kiba asked.

"Of course! You can bring Akamaru with you." Hinata smiled.

After her training we, Gaara and I, decided to help Hinata buy the things needed for the celebration. We went to different shops. The two of us were glaring at each other at her back while she was busy picking the right materials…

"Naruto!" She said. I shifted my glare from Gaara to Naruto.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

Hinata got another invitation from her pocket and shyly gave it to Naruto.

"It's my father's birthday the day after tomorrow. I hope you could come." She said shyly. My glare became fiercer… With the blondie fox there, the party would surely be a disaster.

"Would you serve ramen?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Of course! I'll be cooking it." She answered blushing.

"If that's the case, I want to help with the preparations!" He said cheerfully! "I want to be the taster!"

"If that's alright with you… Sure. I'll start preparing at ten a.m. after otousama leaves. Neji-niisan and I will be waiting for you…" She smiled at Naruto…

"I'll help too." I heard Gaara said. Hinata looked at him shocked.

"Me too… I'll help." I said…

End of flash back

[Naruto]

"Here you go!" Hinata came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with 5 bowls of ramen. I cheered as she gave me a bowl.

"Yay, ramen!" I cheered as I ate. The three guys stared at me with malice. Is there poison mixed in this ramen? Oh well, at least I'll die while eating ramen!!!!

"The… ramen… taste great." I heard Gaara said. Oh my gosh, he speaks!

"Thank you!" Hinata smiled sweetly. After eating and talking we continued preparing for the party. It was weird I tell you. The three serious guys here are scurrying around Hinata to help her carry the table. Gee, Hinata can do it on her own!

"Watch out!" I shouted at Hinata who accidentally tripped on Neji's foot. Hinata was about to fall and have serious injury but thank me, Naruto, who would someday become the greatest Hokage, caught her. The three of them froze.

"Arigatou, Naruto kun." She said and was really red.

"Are you sick or something? Your face is red." I said. Hinata regained her balanced and looked at me sincerely.

"I'm fine! Let's get things done. The guests would arrive any minute now!" She said as she continued to work!

I looked at the three who were still glaring at me.

"What?! Oh I get it! You want my autograph! Well, what can I do? I'm popular… hahaha silly me." I took out a pen and was about to sign on a piece of paper…

"BAKA!" They all said together and gave me a blow on the head… My handsome face is ruined!!!!!

[Gaara]

Everybody arrive carrying gifts for Hinata's father.

"Gaara, I did not know you like to go to parties." My sensei said as he saw me. I just stared at him as a reply. The room was starting to get crowded so I decided to go out.

"Gaara kun!" The angelic voice caught my attention. "Is the party boring you? I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized to me.

"I don't like crowded areas." I replied shortly.

"Is that so… I did invite too many people, but most of them are otousama's friends… I know! After I greet otuosama, I'll accompany you! I'm sure he'll understand." She said.

"Do what you want." I said. She looked at me then smiled.

"Great!" She said as she went back to the house. For about 10 minutes later, I heard everybody greeted Happy Birthday together…

"I know you're there… stop hiding or else…" I said as I looked at a huge rock… The figure of Sasuke came out from behind it.

"Don't get the wrong idea… I'm not stalking you." He clarified.

There was a five minute glaring contest between us it could have gone longer but Hinata came out from the house carrying a tray of cake.

"Anou? Sasuke why are you out here?" She asked. Her question was answered when we heard the Sasuke Fan Club shouting his name. "You really have lots of fans." She commented. She looked at the tray she was carrying…

"It's alright, I don't like cakes anyway." He said noticing the cake on Hinata's tray…

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai..." He replied with a smile.

"Alright… Gaara kun, here's your cake, I hope you'll like it!" She handed me the plate and fork. She watched me tasted it… "Is it good?"

I nodded.

"Hinata!?" An old guy suddenly came out of the house.

"Hai otousama?" She said in alert.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked his daughter. Hinata scratched her hair while she answered…

"I'm just accompanying Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun…" She replied giggling.

"Is that so?" The man looked at me then at Sasuke…

"So I finally meet the two of you personally. I have heard a great deal about you two from my daughter. Thank you for keeping an eye on her. By the way, I'm her father, Hiashi." He introduced himself.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Hiashi." Sasuke said.

"Oi, Sasuke! There you are! Some girls were looking for you! " Naruto came out… "What are you all doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"Who might you be?" Hiashi looked at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto the next great Hokage!" He said with pride.

"Not to mention the number one drop out." Sasuke commented. Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"I see… Uzumaki Naruto… Well, I better go in! Nice meeting the three of you!" The old man waved his hands as he entered the house.

The silence I expected outside was broken because Naruto and Sasuke kept saying insults at each other.

"So… Gaara kun, do you want some more cake?" Hinata asked me with a sweet smile… Suddenly, I did not mind the noise the two were creating…

After the party, Hyuga Main house

Hiashi and Kurenai were drinking tea together.

"I believe you have seen Sasuke and Gaara…" Kurenai began.

"I expected them to come…" Hiashi answered.

"So, who would you choose?" Kurenai asked him.

"It seems like Hinata does not love any of them. She seems to like someone else." Hiashi explained.

"Someone else?" Kurenai said in surprise.

"I saw my daughter blush when a certain Uzumaki Naruto interrupted my meeting with Gaara and Sasuke." Hiashi said.

"So you would choose Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto has no interest in my daughter. To him she's just his friend… nothing more."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Let's just keep an eye on Gaara, Sasuke and Neji… I'm sure they'll take care of Naruto…" Hiashi said with a small smile on his face.

End of Chapter two

Who would win Hinata's heart?

If Sasuke, the Hyuga clan would have a new eye technique… The Byaringan! (imagine, one eye byakugan and the other shiringan… creepy!)

If Gaara would win, the Hyuga clan would have its first heir with blazing red hair!

If Neji, well nothing would change if he wins!

If Naruto, it would be the end of the Hyuga clan!

Hope you liked this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! Your review is our life source! Hahahaha. Anyway, we decided that yes, you could choose who would be the real pairing or rather you could persuade us who would live happily (?) ever after. If the reasons does not persuade us, we would stick to the pairing we worked out…

About that, we decided the pairing by flipping a coin three times. So, it's not our fault if you disagree. We let fate decide… So blame fate! hahahaha

We're starting to talk like Neji....


	3. Of Rabid fangirls and Neji making his mo...

**Author's note:** Arigato for all the reviews, both Kari and I appreciate it so much! By the way, Kari wrote and posted the last chapter that's why it's funny; I don't know why I suck at humor so much! Moving on… Today is Uchiha-kun's Birthday, July 23, 2004 that's why we decided to update… But hey this chapter isn't dedicated to him and you'll find out when you read it (muwahahaha!) well here it is Chapter 3, enjoy! 

**Chapter 3 – Neji makes his move **

**Neji's POV**

Damn those two! They took advantage of the situation I wasn't around. Besides they haven't been having trouble with fan clubs, not like Gaara has one… That Uchiha sure knows how to hide, an idea suddenly pops into my head, and I smirk as I look at Mr. Popular 'get ready Uchiha Sasuke' 

"Hinata-sama" I called to my cousin and she turned to me with that sweet smile of hers. 

"Neji-niisan I told you to stop calling me that" she said with a pout, oh how cute she looks like that... I felt heated glares on me, and I can't help but smirk inwardly. 

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me niisan" I shot back, she looked surprised 

"Deal, Neji-kun " she said with a smile. 

"Hey Hinata! Kurenai-sensei wants to see you!" Kiba shouted running towards us with Shino following behind him, then he raises an eyebrow when he sees the three of us. 

We've been waiting for these two to arrive so they can practice. I stood up, but then Kiba looks at me and said "Kurenai-sensei said that if you were around you don't' need to escort Hinata" 

I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Hinata, she smiled reassuringly and left. 

As soon as she was not within hearing range, Kiba spoke up. "Seriously you three never give up" he said eyeing the three of us "and now I'm guessing you'll all leave since Hinata left" 

I glance at my other two rivals, as they nodded and left as quickly as they arrived. Kiba looked back at me and asked "Aren't you going?" 

I nodded maybe now I can put my plan in to action as I look over to the direction Sasuke went to. 

I've been looking for him for quite some time now. Where could he be? Maybe I should look in the roofs now… I quickly jumped to a roof and smirk as I find who I'm looking for. He seems so relax right now that I'm sure my plan would work with him not expecting it. I jumped back down and headed for the main street of Konoha wherein I'm sure his fan clubs are hunting for him. 

As soon as I got there I quickly spotted Haruno Sakura who also sees me and runs over to me, seriously these girls have some stamina… 

I act like as if I didn't see her "Hyuga-san!!!" she shouts. 

I turn to her and ask "what?" 

"Have you seen Sasuke?" She asks breathily 

"Why are you asking me such a question?" I shot back with a glare 

"Because both of you always seems to be together lately along with Gaara-san, now have you seen him?" 

This girl sure is observant, now I wonder why she never finds him… 

"I thought I saw him on the roof in the east side of the village" I reply 

"Thanks" she says and runs off to where Sasuke was. Then I see Ino wondering where she was heading, I smirk inwardly here comes another one. 

"ne, Hyuga-san where was Sakura heading to?' she asks 

"She was heading off to where Uchiha-san was" I reply blankly 

"WHAT?!" then she also started running to catch up to Sakura "DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM SAKURA!!!!" such a boisterous girl, that's what I hate about fan clubs at least Hinata doesn't act like one… I notice some other women running off following Ino, they must have realized what Ino was shouting about… I smirk, well my plan worked. Great thinking Neji…. 

**Gaara's POV**

I look at all the women running a rampage around the city, probably Uchiha, they don't even notice me from where I'm standing. Damn I was planning on scaring them… 

"Gaara" Temari called to me "Are you alright?" She also seemed stunned by all those women running around for a moment. I didn't reply to her and just started walking. 

I heard her sigh "I was going to inform you that we received an order to go back next week" she said softly. 

I shrugged and left her standing alone there. Go back… damn those two are going to have their chance with Hinata… 

**Sasuke's POV**

The throng of women surrounding the house (he was on the roof) surprised me. Damn how did they find me?! I looked for an opening to pass through frantically. If I jumped to another roof they would find me and would run after me, and boy they can run fast… but that's the only choice I have. I breathe in deeply and jump to another roof. Damn they saw me! Better run fast Uchiha Sasuke or you might as well be dead. 

I jumped from roof to roof as fast as I could, I spot the Hyuga main house. I pray that Mr. Hiashi takes pity on me and allows me to hide there for the meantime. I jump down and runs to the gate, where I see Hinata going in with Neji in tow. 

"Hinata wait!!!" I shouted to her and both of them turns around, then they see the fan girls…. Hinata pulled me inside their estate. Thank you for my angel! 

Luckily, the fan girls didn't see me come in… Neji glared at me, then I noticed that I have unconsciously hugged Hinata, she smells like lavender…. Then I noticed she was blushing and I let go of her quickly. 

"Uchiha did you really want to unleash your rabid fan girls on my cousin?" Neji asks angrily 

"Neji-kun daijoubu" Hinata says softly as she holds Neji's arm… 

SHE WAS HOLDING NEJI'S ARM!!! WHAT DID I MISS HERE?! Okay maybe I was over reacting a little… then I realize Hinata asking me a question… 

"Sasuke-kun daijoubu?" she asks worriedly 

I nodded dumbly as she smiles "Yokata…" I hear her sigh "would you like to join us for tea then?" 

"Sure, whatever" I reply my mask going back to its place. 

**10 minutes later**

**Hiashi's POV**

Hmmm…. Neji rarely visits me unless he wants to ask me something, I wonder what it is… and the Uchiha heir is here, I distinctly remember my daughter saying something about rabid fan girls…. I notice that both of them are glaring at each other. Ah! My daughter is here with the tea… 

"Hinata would you like some help?" Neji asks. Hinata? Oh so now they're on first name basis… 

"Ah Iie Neji-kun I can handle this" Hinata replies pouring all four cups with tea and handing it to me, Neji and Sasuke. 

"So, tell me Neji what would you like to ask me? You normally ask me something whenever you visit me…" 

I notice my daughter blushing, I wonder if this has something to do with her…. 

Neji looks straight at me, and asked me something that shocked both me and the Uchiha heir. 

"I would like to ask for your permission, because I would like to take your daughter to dinner" 

I was dumb founded at first but I regained my composure quickly. "Have you asked my daughter?" I ask 

"Yes I have" he replies with respect. I notice that Sasuke was glaring at him. 

"Then I have no problem with it, may I ask when you are taking her to dinner?" I ask 

"Can it be tonight?" he asks. 

"Of course why not" I reply. And I notice the glare that was fixated on him got intense. Is my daughter that dense to them, because she hasn't noticed the two were giving each other… 

**7:00 pm, Hyuga estate (main house)**

**Hinata's POV**

I wonder why Neji-ni—I mean Neji-kun asked me to dinner… I deeply sighed those three have been acting strange lately. Those three have been around almost all the time; I just don't bother to acknowledge them because then they'll start glaring at each other again… 

"Hinata, Neji's here!" Hanabi called to me 

I breathed deeply, and looked at myself one last time at the mirror. I was wearing an off shoulder midnight blue dress that reached down to my knees. I tied my hair to half ponytail with a ribbon. I didn't put too much make-up, just some eyeliner, and lip-gloss and I'm ready to go. Simple yet elegant. 

I walked out of my room to the sitting room where Neji was waiting; I hope he likes this… 

**Neji's POV**

I was a nervous wreck! My mind keeps on thinking about what ifs. Though I look calm and composed on the outside, I'm a mess inside. What if she doesn't like the place? What if Sasuke comes in and ruin everything? (Gaara doesn't really know). What if I end up insulting her instead of complimenting her? What if I start saying the wrong things? What if, what if, what if… I hear the door opens and look up, and I stop worrying about everything. There she was looking exquisite, with a blush on her face. She didn't wear too much make-up, unlike other girls who wants to catch my attention. 

I stood up and walked over to where she was "Konbanwa Hinata-chan, may I just say that you look absolutely lovely this evening." Now that was an understatement! 

She smiled shyly and said "you don't look bad yourself' 

I smiled. I was wearing a black long sleeved polo (without a shirt underneath) and jeans. We weren't going somewhere to formal anyway. 

I offered my arm to her "Let's go" she nodded and accepted my arm. 

**Restaurant **

****

**Hinata's POV**

We arrived at the restaurant shortly after we left. The waiter ushered us to the back so we would be undisturbed, away from the glares and jealous stares of Neji's fan club (he's also a number 1 rookie remember). It's quite funny at the same time scary, Neji's and Sasuke's fan club I mean. 

Neji's really nice tonight I wonder why. Everything's going quite well, Neji's even relaxed… 

(hehehe… sorry I'm not good with doing dates so I'm not going to elaborate it) 

**Neji's POV**

Everything went well tonight, I was worried about nothing. I'm walking Hinata home now; she's looking at the sky. I stifle a gasp, she looks... I don't even know how to describe her. 

"It's a dark night…" I hear her murmur "…like as if it's going to rain…" 

I blinked at her and look up the sky. The minute I look up the sky the first drop of rain fell on me. Damn! It started drizzling. I grabbed Hinata's hand and both of us started running; it was starting to rain hard now. And what more we won't be able to find some shelter in this part of the village. Both of us are soaked to the bone, I see the Hyuga estate and both of us started running faster. Both of us stop at the gate, Hinata was about to go in when I pulled her back, she stared at me with confused eyes. 

"I'm not going to go in" I told her 

She blinked and nodded seeing there was no need to answer questions. "Oyasuminasai Neji-kun" she said softly. 

But there's still one thing I need to do… "Hinata wait" she looked at me again. I walked up to her; my face was inches away from her. I can feel her warm breath tickling my face. I slowly closed the space between us. She tasted sweet like chocolate, and I can feel the shock emanating from her. And the most unexpected thing happened, she responded… 

I broke the kiss for air "Oyasumi Hinata" I whispered to her. she nodded and ran inside. I can feel a smile forming on my face, I touched my lips I can still feel her lips against mine. 

I turned to leave to head to my apartment, but angered onyx eyes faced me. Uchiha Sasuke… 

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's note:** Muwahahaha! Neji you rock! And to think it's Sasuke's birthday today… (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) Hope all you Neji lovers liked that, although I'm very much aware that most of you like Sasuke much better… Well you'll just have to wait for Sasuke's date, see I'm not tasked to do his date, although I wonder why I'm the one tasked to do the mushy part… But hey don't forget to review! Until the next chapter, Sayonara!


	4. How to Get Rid of Naruto for Dummies

An. Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, after you read this chapter, please don't kill me! Here you would know how Hinata would respond to what happened in the previous chapter...

Sasuke's date would be comming up someday... I don't know when... Just tune in okay? Sorry!

Chapter 4 How to get rid of Naruto for Dummies

[Sasuke]

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked me in a bored tone. I glared at him even more.

"You have no chance in winning against me. You better give up for your own good." I threatened him. He laughed out loud.

"No chance of winning? Well, Uchiha Sasuke, that was supposed to be my line… You better give up." He said as he continued to walk.

"So you think kissing her would mean that you have won her heart." I said. He automatically stopped walking and looked at me.

"Yes. That's what a kiss mean." He answered slightly unsure. I grinned at him.

"According to your tradition, kissing your cousin means lasting happiness and peace." I said as a matter of factly.

"And you know this because? Don't get me wrong Uchiha… Hinata perfectly knows well what that kiss really means. And furthermore, it is mistake that you know better about my clan than me." He said as he walked away. I watched his silhouette disappear.

The next day, I waited for my princess to arrive at her training ground.

"I wonder why did Kurenai-sensei asked us to come here this early." Kiba complained.

"Do you have any idea, Hinata?" I heard Shino asked my snow princess.

"Iie…" She answered sweetly.

They saw me waiting under the tree.

"I knew he would be here! Ne Shino, you owe me a hundred yen!" Kiba said to Shino.

"I don't owe you anything, baka!" Shino shouted back…

"Good morning, Hinata… How was your dinner with Neji last night?" I asked twitching as I said the name of Neji.

"It was fine. It rained though…. But what's important is that Neji wished me eternal happiness and peace." She replied. Ha! Neji hope you heard that!

"Come on, we had a deal! Stick to your word!" Kiba said to Shino.

"I. Don't. Owe. You. Anything." Shino replied sternly with a fierce glare of irritation in his eyes.

"Yes you do and you can't do anything about it!" Kiba replied. As he finished his sentence, Shino ordered his insects to attack Kiba

"Hey, stop you two!" Hinata's sensei walked in, behind her is Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Kurenai asked me yesterday if you three and her group could do a little competition." He explained. My heart stopped… I would not hurt my princess!

"It's for all of you to find out your other weaknesses… Now, Kakashi please tell your students to get a piece of paper here." Kurenai said as she threw a bag towards our sensei. Naruto was the first one to pick, then Sakura then me.

"Now open it. The name written is your enemy." Kakashi said. I stared at the folded paper, afraid to open it.

What if it's Hinata's name?

Would I hurt her?

Would I have the courage to defeat her?

"Uhm, Sasuke kun… Why are you staring at the paper?" Sakura asked me in confusion. I ignored her and started unfolding the paper… Kiba!

"Now, my students get a piece of paper." Kurenai commanded. The three did so with no complaint. "So, who got the number 1? Ah, Shino you would fight first and your opponent would be?" Kurenai looked at Kakashi.

"Who got Shino's name would fight now." Kakashi said as he began opening his icha icha paradise.

Sakura vs. Shino, I watched in disgust how Sakura handled her enemy.

"Ahhhhh! I hate insects! I hate insects!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!" She said as she ran from a swarm of insects.

While Sakura was making a commotion I was thinking… Naruto got Hinata's name. This is bad! Hinata can't fight him…

On tree Hinata's training ground

[Neji]

Luckily I have arrived just in time. I presume their senseis agreed to let them compete with one another. Sakura vs. Shino… Kiba vs. Sasuke and Hinata vs. Naruto. It seems like this is the last round.

"To think, this is the first time we had a duel together…" Naruto said to my Hinata before their match began.

"Hhai… Please be easy on me…" Hinata said blushing furiously. About the kiss last night… Sasuke was right. It was just a wish for happiness and peace. DARN!

Master Kakashi gave the signal for the fight to begin. Naruto kept punching and avoiding Hinata's gentle fists. I swear if he hurts her…

"Timeout!!!!!" Naruto said all of a sudden. Hinata was surprised at this though.

"What's wrong Naruto kun?" She asked him.

"You're not fighting seriously!" He pointed at her. Hinata was abacked. "What's wrong?"

"Anou…. Anou… Gomen nasai! I promise I would fight seriously from now on." She said as she bowed down in apology. Naruto smiled and their fight continued. It went on for hours. And, unfortunately Naruto was winning. But I'm satisfied because there were no wounds on my princess' body… Well, not until… Naruto threw a kunai that might scar her gentle face. I quickly hopped down the tree and pulled Hinata out of harm's way… Hugging her body….

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. I looked around and saw two kunais on the ground… Sasuke might have thrown it so his kunai would hit Naruto's before hitting Hinata. Then, Gaara stood where Hinata was standing before… A sand wall was built up also to protect Hinata from the kunai….

And, the three of us stared at Naruto wanting to kill him…

"Anou, I'm alright." Hinata said as I released her.

"You could have been hurt!" I told her.

"Gomen ne… I would be more careful next time… Gomen Naruto." She bowed down again in apology to him.

"No need to apologize to him… He nearly killed you." I heard Sasuke said.

"Kill her?! Hello! She's my friend!!! For your information Uchiha Sasuke, I don't kill my friends… And furthermore, I promised Hinata to protect her at all cost!" Naruto retorted. I glared at him some more then looked at Hinata who was blushing so badly now… Great, I forgot, she still has feelings for him…

After the sparring, streets of Konoha

[Gaara]

"I knew it! You're the culprit who ate my dimsum!" My sister shouted at my brother.

"No… I don't eat dimsum remember!" My brother answered.

"Well, it couldn't have been Gaara! Tell me the truth you ate my dimsum!" Temari said.

I remained silent. Thinking about that certain blondie fox baka… Hinata likes him… but he doesn't like her.

How to make her unlike Naruto?

My options were…

1. Kill him.

2. Kill him

3. Kill him

But if I did that Hinata may not talk to me or hate me and that would be a disaster…

_She wouldn't know anyway…_

But, my two rivals might figure it out… And who else in this puny village would kill Naruto?

"I would do anything for RAMEN!" I heard Naruto's loud voice. I stopped for a second to confirm if it was really him who said that. Yes it was…

The idea hit my mind…

He would do anything for ramen won't he???

"Ne, you ate my dimsum!" Temari broke my thinking…

"I ate your dimsum." I said all of a sudden. My two siblings stopped and stared at me. Me? I kept on walking…

Hiding from his Fan Club somewhere at Konoha

[Sasuke]

Look left, then right…. No one here… Thank Kami-sama!

Yesterday someone revealed my hiding place which is also known as the roof. Sigh… I expected them to find me there anyway… But who told them? I've been hiding there for a month already. Oh well…

Now to think about my problem… Naruto… Hinata likes him but he doesn't like her. She doesn't deserve Naruto… Think about it… Hinata is the daughter of the **head **of the Hyuga clan… Think about the disgrace that would befall on them if Naruto is married to Hinata…

Hinata must forget Naruto…

But how? I can't just kill him can't I? He's my team mate. Plus, he is famous with the fact that he is the number one drop out in history!

I frowned a little… How Uchiha Sasuke? How would you make Hinata's heart forget about Naruto?

"I'll buy you a doll if you don't tell mommy what really happened to the vase." A man's voice caught my attention.

"A brand new doll?! That's a deal!" Came a reply from what I think is from a 7 year old girl… I heard their footsteps disappearing…

That's how you get rid of Naruto!

I smiled at the idea…

Perfect!

Neji's Apartment

[Neji]

What does Hinata sees in him anyway?

Probably she is awed by his stupidity…

"How to get rid of Naruto?" I said out loud. I am desperate for ideas!

About thirty minutes later and still have no clues how, I lied down on my bed and adored the ceiling… Hinata's face suddenly came into view… Her smile sweet as honey… I imagined caressing her face again…

Hinata… Aishiteru…

Sigh… This is already obsession!

'I promised Hinata to protect her at all cost!' Those words echoed in my mind again. Then suddenly out of nowhere I remembered the event where Gai sensei training Rock Lee…

_I was peacefully sleeping on a tree branch one hot afternoon but was awakened by Gai-sensei's voice…_

_"If you do a thousand push ups I promise to teach you a secret technique." He said to my team mate Rock Lee._

_"Right away Master Gai!"__ Lee replied beginning his push ups… Irritated by their noise I decided to go and find another tree to sleep on… _

Binggo!

I stood up from my bed and started writing something on a piece of paper.

The next day… Naruto's apartment 7 am.

Day 1

[Naruto]

_'Naruto-sama, your servant Sasuke is here!' The voice of Sakura echoed in my palace…_

_'Coming anata!'__ I replied as I ate the last bowl of ramen… I got out from my room and saw Sasuke bowing down to me._

_'Master Hokage… How may I serve you?' He asks… I smirked…_

_'Hmn… Please escort my wife, Sakura, to the store for me… It seems like I'm busy doing what Hokages are supposed to do and you being **my** **servant** is free this morning so kindly escort her on my behalf.' I said to him. Sasuke nodded._

_'Right away Naruto…' He said… I cleared my throat… 'I mean, right away Master Hokage'_

_I went back into my room and found an unending supply of ramen…_

Tsuk!

I opened my eyes…. A kunai sticking from my pillow came into view… After seeing it I looked at the glass window…

'It's shattered…' I thought and decided to sleep again…

Wait… kunai… window… glass…. shattered…..

shattered????

AHHHH!!!!!!!!! My window!!!!!!!!!!!!! I rushed and examined the shattered glass!!!!

My window!!!! This is only an apartment! What would I tell Kanrinrin sama!?!?!?!?!

Wait! I'll tell her that a sparrow broke it! Yeah! She'll fall for it!

Solving that problem… I decided to go back to sleep until…

Kunai!!!!!! Ahhh! Someone's assassinating me! Am I that popular to be killed?! I pulled the kunai out of my pillow and saw a note… Thinking it was a death threat I opened it slowly.

**Uzumaki**** Naruto,**

**Act cold in front of Hinata if you want a week supply of free ramen. If you don't do as I say, I would surely kill you. By the way, don't tell anybody about this note or else Hinata would suffer on your behalf. **

Act cold aye? Well, that's not a problem considering the week supply of ramen… Oh well!

Dusk at the ramen shop

[Sasuke]

I gave Naruto the letter this morning and I must say… He's really stupid freaking out because I shattered his window!

Hinata invited the three of us to eat here at the ramen shop. So, I took the pleasure in glaring at the two who were also glaring at me.

"Naruto!" The three of us focused our eyes on the blondie fox. Now, let's see if you'll do it, Naruto…

I examined Naruto's actions… He freaked out at Hinata's voice, got a tissue and sneezed…

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly…

Sneeze…

"Hinata, hi! It's kind of cold these days isn't it? Grrr…" He shivered. What??????

"Do you have a fever or something?" Hinata examined his temperature…

Sneeze

"I'm fine… It's just cold…" He replied….

I'm amazed at Naruto's stupidity!

"Here, take this medicine… This would make you feel better." Hinata handed him a jar of herbal medicine blushing… I stared at Naruto, hoping that he would melt on the spot… Out of irritation I stood up, banged my palms on the table and walked out…

"What's wrong with him?" Was the last thing I heard before I slammed the door shut.

Naruto's Apartment

[Naruto]

Well, the note didn't say until when… So, I'll tell Hinata I was cured… Whoohooo! A week supply of Ramen!!!!! The store manager already gave me 21 bowls of it and he said someone already paid for it…

I looked at the newly fixed window. The kanrinrin told me that if it got broken again, it would be my money! Sigh….

Day 2

_'Master Hokage, there is a giant animal eating all the ramen in Konoha!' Someone told me… I rushed outside my palace._

_'I'm going to take that monster alone! Give me my things!' I commanded. While the guards were scurrying to get my kunai, my wife Sakura approached me._

_'Anata, if I can not come out alive, promise me to move on…' I said. Sakura began to cry._

_'I can't move on without you by my side… Naruto sama, if you die I would prefer to kill myself…' She answered me. I stared at her lips… I hugged her tightly and cupped her face…._

_Slowly closing her lips with mine…_

_Just a little more…___

Boing!

Darn! We were two centimeters apart! I grumpily glared at the thing that destroyed my dream.

A rock! GREAT!!!! I looked at my broken window… I stared at it horror struck.

"MY WINDOW!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I glared at the rock… "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM ANYWAY?!?!?!" I said as I looked outside the broken window… Nobody… I stared at the rock again and noticed that there was a letter tied on it. I opened it…

A different hand writing?

**Naruto,**

**Leave Hinata… If you do as I say I'll give you a month supply of ramen… If you don't I'll have the pleasure of torturing you. Don't tell anybody about this or else… You'll suffer especially Hinata.**

A month supply of Ramen?! Darn, this guy is better than the one before! I'll do it! Leaving Hinata is easy as pie… It's a Saturday and Hinata always goes to this forest to find some herbs…

Forest

[Gaara]

A famous phrase that should be revised:

Stupidity killed the fox.

I gave Naruto the letter this morning… And I must say, either he's really stupid or just plain dumb.

_Flashback that afternoon_

_"Hey, Hinata can I accompany you to the forest?" Naruto cheerfully asked Hinata after she trained. Hinata acting shy in front of her crush nodded her head. As usual but unfortunately the two also joined in to accompany her…_

_While that fox and Hinata were talking in front of us, I was busy keeping quiet while my two rivals were glaring at each other again._

_I guess Naruto prefers to be tortured… _

_I don't mind._

_"Ne, Hinata chan… I'll be leaving you now…" That caught my attention… _

_"Why? I thought Kakashi sensei wanted you to get some herbs..." Hinata asked in surprised._

_"Well, anou… I forgot to… uhm… Sensei wants me to,,,,,, buy him a new… uhm… Well, look at the time! Hinata I better leave you now!!!! Ja ne!" He bade farewell… I got his plan…_

_My meaning of leave: Never to see someone again…_

_Naruto's__ meaning of leave: Go someplace else, leaving your company behind for awhile…_

_End_

Someday for sure…

'Stupidity would kill the fox.'

[Naruto's apartment]

I went back carrying the materials to fix my window… Next time I wish they could use something else to give me there damn letters!!!!!

I cursed the sender! DARN! Oh well, at least I have a month supply of ramen! I love my life!!!!!

Day 3

_'Naruto sama, your window needs to be fixed!' My subjects told me._

_'Shessh!__ I'm a hokage and you expect me to do this kind of stuff? I have better things to do.' I told them and ordered **my servant** Sasuke to bring me a dozen bowls of ramen._

_'But Master Hokage…' They tried to persuade me. I was busy eating ramen so I did not hear the rest of the sentence._

_'Sasuke, fix my window so they could leave me in peace together with my ramen.' I said caressing the bowl._

_'Why should I?' He answered me. I looked at my servant questionably. 'In case you didn't know oh great EX Hokage… I will take your place because you failed protectiong the city from the Ramen eating animal.'_

_I looked at him agape…._

_'So Naruto, you'll be my slave!' _

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

BANG!

I woke up… There was a heavy book flat on my handsome face.

I expect the window is broken again… Sigh

I lazily took out the letter that was inserted in the book… Unfortunately it was a dictionary.

**Naruto,**

**Don't show your face in front of Hinata for a year supply of Ramen. If you don't I swear I'll kill you. Don't tell this to anyone or else Hinata would die.**

Yup, a different sender, about Hinata, free supply of ramen…

Oh well…

[Hinata]

Naruto is acting kind of weird these past few days. Presently he's walking beside me with a paper bag covering his head. Somebody cursed his hair blue.

"Are you really alright?" I asked again. His paperbag head nodded.

"Don't worry… It's just for now. Tomorrow it'll turn blond again." He replied. I looked down… He's really acting weird. I looked at the three people behind me who were staring at Naruto.

Night Naruto's apartment

I was curious of his behavior so I decided to visit him.

I knocked at the door…

"Kombanwa Naruto kun! Sorry to disturb you." I greeted as he opened the door. He stared at me horror struck…

"Hinata-chan! Nice of you to drop by. I'm sorry but I'm really busy fixing my window." He said as he scratched his head.

"I can help you." I offered shyly.

"I can't make a fine lady like you fix my window." He said. I blushed furiously.

"You're red again! Are you sick or something? Allergy???" He asked. I shook my head. But, he still checked my temperature. My heart skipped a beat…

"I'm fine." I replied. He looked at me questionably.

_Tell him how you feel!_

"Well, I got to go fix my darn window now… Good night! Thanks for visiting me!" He said as he began to close the door.

"Naruto-kun… I have to tell you something!" I said all of a sudden. I shocked him and myself as well. I need to tell him. I don't want to be a coward anymore…

"What is it Hinata-chan? I'm all ears!" He replied slowly opening his door again.

"Naruto…. I…" I stuttered. I did not dare look at him straight at his eyes…"I…" I said nervously.

"Come on say it… No need to be…" I cut him off. It was rude but… oh well.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" I said to him. Now, I looked at him… I looked at him straight to his eyes…

"Hinata-chan… anou…" He said scratching his head again… I knew what he was going to say…

He doesn't like me the way I want him to…

"Don't say anything. It's fine… I just want you to acknowledge how I feel… I just want to ease the burden in my heart… I guess I'm not good at keeping secrets at all!" I said releasing my smile… My first fake smile…

"But we are still friends alright! I'm really extremely sorry!" He said gently. I nodded my head… After that I turned walked away from him… Luckily it was raining because my tears started falling.

Tbc

An. So Neji hasn't won the heart of our heroine… Naruto is out of the picture as well… Not really, we still need him! Mwhahahaha…. Hope you like this chapter!!! Please do review!


	5. Torture 101

Author's note: Konnichiwa! Sorry for the long update we're currently having a very hectic sched in school so it's hard to update. We're really sorry for the inconvenience and we hope that you'll still support us. And so anyway, thank you for all your reviews and we hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! And without further ado… (and yes the song has something to do with the chapter!...I think…) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Anti-Nostalgic **

**_Anti-Nostalgic _( from Gravitation)__**

___The tears keep falling; jut by being able to be close to you,_

_I'm starting to want a smile, just a little..._

_Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense._

_You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow._

**Bad Boys**

Chapter 5 – Torture 101

_Neji's POV_

I was walking down the halls of the Hyuga main house and was about to leave since Hinata wasn't around. What was I going to do there if the only one I care about wasn't around? Hiashi-sama asked me if I would like to join him for tea though… I wonder if Sasuke managed to snag her away while I wasn't looking, he better not or else he will suffer under my wrath! I sighed as I come to a stop by the door of the Hyuga main house, I look out into the dark night that hid many things from human eyes. My eyes caught a blur of blue and white that was moving towards me or to where I was, an intruder? I blinked to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating only to find that person on top of me, I blew some midnight blue hair off my face, wait MIDNIGHT BLUE?! HINATA?!

I sit up, pulling her along with me and stared at her face. Her silver eyes were misty with tears, and her pale cheeks were rosy, she looked unbelievably beautiful, like a fallen angel…

But now is not the time to be awed by her beauty, I quickly pull both of us up so that I can take her to inside to get warm, it was somewhat cold these days and she wasn't wearing a jacket. I brought her to the sitting room, fortunately there wasn't anyone around. I sat her down the sofa, kneeled down in front of her, and held her hands, which were ice cold. I started to rub her hands to provide some heat as I looked at her, she was looking at her lap obviously avoiding my eyes. I let go of her hands, cupped her face with my hands, and gently forced her to look at my in the eye.

"Neji… I…" she tried to explain, tears threatening to fall down her face.

I silenced her with my finger "Shush…"

She caught me by surprise when she threw her arms around me. She started to sob uncontrollably on my shoulder. I patted her back sympathetically until she calmed down. Both of us stayed in that position until she stopped crying.

I sat down the sofa pulling her to my chest as I ran my hands down her arms in a soothing manner.

"is it Naruto?" I asked her softly, she didn't reply and I knew I was right

"Hinata.. I want you to know that it's hard for me to see you cry…" I told her "Nobody would like to see someone they know crying" especially if you love that someone so much, I mentally added.

"I promise I'll try hard to protect you from all kinds of pain if it prevents you from crying…" I said "Even if I have to sacrifice everything…" I murmured

"Neji… I… just want to thank you for your concern…" she replied "I hate being so weak all the time…," she continued

"You're not weak… now you better cheer up if you don't want me to think that you really are and I'll hate you all over again"

I can never hate you though…

"I just want to be loved…" I hear her say faintly

"And you are loved…"

…you're just not aware of it…

**the next day; training grounds**

_Sasuke's POV_

I stared at the only girl that catches my attention even when she doesn't do anything. Well today, she definitely caught my attention. She was pale and has a sullen expression on her beautiful face. Neji escorted her here this morning and reluctantly left because Gai said something about their team spending quality time together… weird… it's a good thing Kakashi-sensei is different. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if we had some quality time together… Anyway, Gaara wasn't around today for some reason I don't need to know. Kiba and Shino left her to her thoughts upon seeing that they coulddn't do anything to cheer her up. I sighed leaning against the tree I was perched upon now, if the closest people to her couldn't cheer her up what could I do? I don't even know what's wrong… I looked at her again; she had a wistful expression on her face as she stared at the blue sky. I then notice something strange… Naruto wasn't around to bother me.

What if…

She didn't… did she.

I quickly thought of a way to cheer her up. Ah! I know! I heard some people talking about remedies to a broken heart, I'm not sure if it'll work though… I quickly left to get that remedy…

A few minutes later I walked up to her slowly, she had her eyes closed, but I know she wasn't sleeping. I fiddled with my hands behind my back and the thing I was holding. I breathe slowly and stopped to kneel beside her…

"Hinata…" I breathe her name; she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun" she whispered as she sat up so we could be face to face. We were so close and if I just move a little closer… No I shouldn't be thinking like this.

"Here" I said thrusting my hand towards her

She stared at it and looked at me, utterly confused

"Chocolate?" she asked

I nodded "Chocolates and sweets can mend broken hearts I heard" I replied

She was shocked "How did you…?"

"It was written all over your face and I noticed Naruto wasn't around" I replied "Now why don't you take this little gift," I said placing the star shaped chocolate on her hand.

She stared at it and cautiously unwrapped it and placed it carefully in her mouth. She slowly chewed it, tasting it carefully "It's good"

"If you like, I can take you to the new café everyone's talking about…" I said standing up

"Sure, why not" she replied. I gave her a small smile and helped her stand up

"Arigato" I heard her whisper.

**Café**

We got there quickly, and of course, my usual problem was there. It so happens that a little groupie composed of my fan girls were in the corner of the quaint café. The moment I opened the door for Hinata, they started glaring at her, envy written all over their faces. Unfortunately, the table we got was in the middle of the café since that was the only table available. The guys regarded me an approving look as they noticed that I was with the Hyuga heir. I sighed some more when the waitress that approached us was also jealous and was part of my fan club. But Hinata didn't seem to mind and just remained calm as the waitress came to a stop at our table.

She handed us the menus with a fake smile "Hello, what I can I get you?" she asked the tone of her voice scary.

I glanced at her and looked at Hinata "Hinata what would you like, don't worry I'll pay" I told her

And that was it, the waitress lost it and broke her pen "Gomen I'll go get a new one, I'm sure by the time I get back you already picked something out" she said and left

"Is the blueberry cheesecake okay with you?" Hinata asked breaking my train of thoughts I gave her a small smile

"Sure why not" A new waiter approached us with a sorry smile "Gomen about that waitress, now what would you like?" he asked

"Two blueberry cheesecakes and tea for both of us" I replied motioning for my companion

He gave a smile at Hinata "Will that be all?" I nodded and he left.

I watched Hinata scan her surroundings avoiding the envious stares of the women. "This place is quite cozy," she said

"And so it is" I replied, it was a good thing she was starting to loosen up a bit.

Time seem to go by fast, we finished the cheesecakes, paid and left. Leaving the people gossiping about us. What do you expect from them anyway? We were now walking down the street, side by side.

I abruptly stopped and gently pulled her arm. She stopped and turned to stare at me "Hinata… I just wanted to tell you that if you're still sad about Naruto, don't be. You didn't lose anything he did." I told her

She nodded, "Thank you for taking me out Sasuke-kun"

The moment was ruined when someone screamed my name "SASUKE!" I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I turned to look where the voice came from, only to find Sakura running towards me.

_Oh dear…_

**Sunset; by the lake**

_Gaara's POV_

There she was leaning against a tree watching the sunset with no expression or what so ever. I found out about what happened and I'm sure she feels awful. How did I find out well lets just say Naruto is so dumb…

**flashback**

I was sitting at the Ichiraku for lunch with my siblings when Naruto arrived with that weird expression on his face that usually means he's thinking… wait does he ever think?

"Hey Gaara!" the fox greeted finally noticing me. I didn't reply and just sat there with my arms crossed. He sat next to me like and ordered, after he ordered he sat there fiddling with his fingers

"Anou… Gaara I need to ask you a question…"

"Hn."

"You see there's this friend of mine and there's this girl that likes him. And she told him and well that friend of mine doesn't know what to do, so… uhh… what should he do?" he asked

I raised an eyebrow at him, what does he think is he doing asking me such a question? Temari was listening to him and was about to say something when I beat her to it.

"If you're talking about Uchiha Sasuke, why is there a need to ask me when he perfectly knows what to do" I replied blankly

Temari gawked at me "Seriously Gaara are you that dense? He was pertaining to himself!" she told me

"But tell me Naruto what kind of a decent girl would fall for the likes of you?" she asked curiously

"Excuse me?! If you aren't aware I'm a heart rob around Konoha!" The dumb fox replied proudly

"Yeah right…" Temari whispered

The two of them continued their pointless argument completely forgetting about the actual topic, while I was thinking… someone fell for Naruto and told him… but there's only one person who likes Naruto and that's…

…she told him…

I quickly fled away from those two bickering idiots to look for Hinata. I didn't look back when they called for me only thinking about the one person I care most about.

**End of flashback**

I marched up to her as she still stared at the sunset. I'm she would've appreciated it more and would be smiling if she were in a lighter mood, but right now she isn't. I'm sure all the people surrounding her are concern. I was now blocking the sun from her view and she looked at me in surprise.

"Gaara-kun?" she asked softly

"Stop sulking around. He's not worth it" I told her frankly

She blinked "What are you…" she never got to finish since I cut her off

"I know what happened between you and the fox and I'm telling you he's not worth it." I told her turning around to face the horizon. "There are many other guys out there who's more worth it" like me…

"Many people care about you and I'm sure they aren't appreciating the idea of you crying over him. We all know you're a lot stronger than that, you didn't start crying even when the harshest words were directed at you. Don't start now" I told her "It's his lost since he doesn't know your worth" I continued turning around to face her. I noticed that unshed tears were starting to build up in her eyes. "I'm leaving two days from now and you better make sure that when I leave, no tears will be streaming down your face"

"You're right" I hear her say "I'm a lot stronger than this…"

I nodded and she smiled at me, a true smile. "Arigato Gaara-kun, your words somehow made me feel a lot better…" she said lightheartedly "And Gaara-kun, when you return I promise to take you somewhere… as a sign of gratitude…" she continued "If it's alright with you?"

"Sure why not" I replied with a smirk

**next day**

"Naruto…" I said to the blonde fox that was currently stuffing his face with ramen

He turned to me "Oh hey Gaara!" he replied "Whazzup?"

"Remember what you asked me yesterday, I know what you should do. But we need to talk somewhere private" I told him motioning for him to follow.

He nodded and stood up to follow me I was heading towards the forest. We were walking quite a distance and soon reached an isolated clearing.

"So what do you think should I do?" he asked

_You should rot in hell!_

Sand started building up on his feet effectively stopping any further movement. "Hey Gaara what's the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

I turned to face him, watching as the sand start to climb up his body "I'm going to kill you slowly. Suffocating and squeezing the life out of your body…" I said sadistically. The sand already covered his entire body and I felt a smirk form in my face. I was about to end everything, when someone shouted my name

_Sasuke's POV_

I was walking in the forest looking for Naruto since some people said they saw him with Gaara of the sand going inside the forest. I'm already at the secluded parts of the forest and I still haven't found them. I then notice Gaara at the clearing and I quickly walk up to him when I notice a lot of sand in front of him. But no Naruto around…

"GAARA!!!" I shouted realizing that my comrade may be that sand

He turned to me his smirk slowly changing to a frown. "What the hell do you think are you doing?!"

"I was training with Naruto and was testing myself. If my skills are still intact and are not rusty" he explained blankly.

.Heh. Does he seriously think I'll buy that?! I raised an eyebrow at him "I know what you're doing and this is not the way to end things" I told him

"Whatever" he replied, I then noticed that Naruto was on the ground, unconscious. Gaara walked past me and I watched him slowly disappear through the trees. I approached the fallen fox checked his condition and notice nothing serious. And I smirked with an evil glint in my eyes "I meant to say that its not the right way to end things, I didn't say it's not right to end things"

Naruto was screaming his head off. I sighed contently, now this is the right way. My fan girls was attentive to him at the moment, like he have always wanted… just not in the way he would like them to be. He wasn't being showered with the kisses he always wished for but with endless amount dangerous weapons and was tied to a tree to prevent him from escaping. Poor, poor Naruto… having to face the wrath of my fan girls…

Now how did this happen you ask, well I just told my fan girls that I accidentally kissed Naruto… again. And well you know how enraged they get when I'm involved. I feel a smile form on my face as I placed my hands behind my head and leaned against the tree, I closed my eyes and just listened to the horrified and angry screams.

_Beat that Gaara!_

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" Ino shouted. I opened one eye and noticed some women walking away from the scene.

Ah, they finished… As soon as everyone left and I made sure, the coast was clear I jumped from the tree I was hiding on. I walked up to Naruto and was going to check how he was doing, when I notice that he was unconscious, again. I untied him from the tree, when I felt someone walk up to me. I quickly turn around to find Neji…

"I knew you were the master mind here" He said

"And so what if I was" I replied blankly

"Do you really think Hinata would be happy? I think she would be more on the concerned side" He said

Damn! That never crossed my mind!

"I'm leaving this baka to you, just make sure Hinata doesn't find out" I tell him threateningly

"Like as if I would want Hinata to be concern anyway" I hear him murmur as I left

_Neji's POV_

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Naruto screamed. People looked at us wondering what was wrong. To them its seemed that we were two friends enjoying ramen on such a cool night while reading. Actually, we aren't friends and will never be. The truth was I tied Naruto's legs to the chair to avoid suspicion, then glued the chair to the ground. Now about the reading part I gave him the dictionary I threw him the other day for him to read. And now I'm eating his favorite ramen, now that's torture. And if you're wondering, why don't he just order or ask for help, that's because I'm throwing kunais at him from under the table, kunais that he miraculously avoided.

"I now know why you love ramen Naruto… it's because it tastes sooo good" I told him, to him I look like I was enjoying his favorite food while he has to suffer. I watch him from the corner of my eyes and notice that he was going to try to chuck the dictionary at me.

I turn to him "Don't you dare" I said threateningly

He quickly looked back at the book as I blew the steam coming from the ramen. He kept on looking enviously at me every now and then as I swallow a mouthful of ramen.

_Ha! Let him die of jealousy!_ Now he knows how I feel whenever Hinata's full attention is on him. I order another bowl of ramen, when I notice that Hinata was coming our way.

"Neji-kun!" she greets then she notice that I was with Naruto "…Naruto-kun…"

"Uhh… so anyway what are the two of you doing?" she asks sitting down at a spare seat in our table. I turn to look at Naruto who was giving her a pleading look and looked back at Hinata

"Uhh.. the two of us are…" I try to think of something when my eyes catches sight of the dictionary. Hinata was waiting for my answer patiently with a curious expression on her face.

"The two of us are having an intellectual conversation" I finally say

Hinata looked stunned "…the two of you… intellectual conversation…" she tries to say while looking at Naruto.

"Uhh… ok… then" she said and stood up "I'll see both of you later, I've got to see Shino about something" she said with a smile

"Have fun!" I smirk as I watch her run off towards the Aburame estate.

"Intellectual conversation?" someone asked. I turned around to find Sasuke and Gaara, both with an unconvinced expression.

I'm guessing that Gaara was the one who asked the question

"Yeah why?" I ask "Don't try to play with me Hyuga, I can see kunais shining down there from here" Sasuke said

"What can I say I'm more creative than both of you combined" I replied sipping the soup of my ramen. I stood up and left the three of them behind.

"HYUGA NEJI UNTIE ME!" Naruto shouted but then I guess he notice I wasn't going to come back.

"UCHIHA SASUKE HELP!"

"Baka! You can untie yourself, because if you failed to notice only your legs are tied!"

Those were the last things I heard as I left the scene behind with a feeling of contentment…

_**I'm tangled up in something; **_

_**I'm getting a little sick of myself **_

_**--**__**tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...**_

_**The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.**_

_**I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.**_

**Author's note: **hope all you liked that! I really worked hard on it (…yeah right!) but hey I hoped you liked what I did with Sasuke and Hinata (was that considered a date???) I'm really sorry if I suck at humor... and I suppose the song is about Hinata… but o well until next time! Don't forget to review!!!!


	6. Feminism, Foes, FLAMES, and Fan Clubs

**Chapter 6- Feminism, Foes, FLAMES, and Fan Clubs**

**Neji**

Two days has passed since Naruto and I had an 'intellectual conversation'. Revenge is just so sweet. Master Gai, Master Kakashi, Master Kurenai and their students gathered at the Konoha Forest. I hope it's wonderful news… I don't want to waste my time here in the presence of Naruto… who I must say is currently staring at me…

"What do you need from us in this time of day???" Kiba asked irritated. He yawned and stared at his sensei.

"Master Hokage wants you guys to go on a very important… and deadly mission." Master Kakashi said. Interesting… deadly?

"You guys would split up and look for the layer of this beast and kill it." Master Kurenai held up a photo of a cute rabbit…

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!" I heard Shino reacted.

"You want us to kill a cute rabbit?" TenTen asked.

"Don't be fooled by its looks rookies… This rabbit is actually a man eating beast." Master Gai said but was cut off when he saw TenTen's hand raised for a question. "Yes my student?"

"Why should I care? It only eats males! Look master Gai, there are a lot of men in this world who abuse their authority on females. Huh, for me men should be erased from our society… They're power hungry idiotic juvenile delinquents!" TenTen said.

What can you expect from a feminist? I mean her idol is the current Hokage, Tsunaede who is a girl… Silence enveloped the forest. Sakura and Master Kurenai nodded… Thank goodness my cousin didn't agree.

"But TenTen, aren't you also unjust?" Hinata spoke out.

"Unjust? Well, Hinata, just look at our teams… Two guys and a female. What does that mean??? I tell you, it's not coincidence! It is injustice!" TenTen argued back.

"What's wrong with that? Aren't you happy because many men want to be ninjas? They go out on deadly missions. They do the dirty work. They would be the ones who would receive the injuries of war." Hinata replied…

Uhm… Now I'm confused, which side is Hinata on?

"I never thought of that…" TenTen replied in defeat.. "But still…" Thank Kami sama she was cut off!

"Okay, I'm sure Gai didn't mean to offend the trusted women on earth… Don't you Gai?!" Master Kakashi said glaring at his rival.

"Right… What I mean to say is this rabbit is actually a 'human' eating beast. We believe that this rabbit has two owners… Now because we know your capabilities… You would be grouped differently." Master Gai finally said.

"Okay, the group who would chase owner A would be: Naruto, Kiba and Lee." Master Kakashi said.

"What do you mean with NARUTO!!!??? We would surely fail in this mission!" Kiba retorted. While Naruto and Kiba were bickering at one side…

"The other group who would chase owner B would be: Sakura, TenTen and Shino." Master Gai said…

That could only mean… I looked at Sasuke and glared at him very hard.

"And the remaining three would go and kill the rabbit." Master Kurenai said… "I hope you would all understand that there would be no personal group conflicts here." She added which was pertaining to us.

"You would start tomorrow because today you would only do training and more training…" Master Kakashi said.

**Naruto**

_Sadistic… Just plain sadistic!_

Master Kakashi Master Gai Master Kurenai X (training) Satan

First they made us do 200 push ups (even handicapped, Lee did great), then they made us go catch 100 falling leaves in 15 seconds, then they made us catch a running piglet in a hundred hectares of land, then the worst part is… they hung us (by groups) in a wooden cage (which was hanging on a cliff!!!!!) and asked us to escape.

Sadistic…

Luckily they gave us a break! I'm hungry!!!! I was ready to go to the ramen shop and finish the month supply of ramen but…

"Where do you think you're going?" Master Kakashi stopped me.

"To the Ramen Shop…" I replied.

"Tsk Tsk… Uzumaki, you would be spending days in this mission. You must learn to eat in the forest." Master Kurenai said.

"You're telling me to eat wild berries??? But, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything!!!!' I reacted…

"You're a ninja.. improvise!" They answered.

I grumpily walked to my temporary team mates… My tummy is grumbling!

"I don't want a team mate who only thinks about food!" Kiba said… My mouth was ready to counteract but then… I saw Akamaru…

"Why are you looking at my Akamaru???" Kiba said as he took the fried dog… I mean Akamaru… "What are you thinking?!"

"FRIED AKAMARU WRAPPED IN BERRY SAUCE!!!!!!" I said and chased Kiba who was holding my food/ his dog.

**Sasuke**

I still not get why I have to work together with Neji… I can not see the point!

"Sasuke kun, look at the game TenTen taught me… It's called FLAMES and it predicts if you and your crush would be together or what… Guess what?! My name and yours resulted to marriage!!!! Isn't that great?! Marriage!!!!" Sakura came up to me and showed the equation…

"Hmn." I just replied. Sakura smiled.

"Then when are you going to ask for my hand?" Sakura asked.

"Why? Do you want me to cut off your hand?" I asked in my emotionless tone…

"Oh Sasuke kun… You are just a joker… Well, I better go…" Sakura said giggling…

Sigh… Flames is just nonsense! My childhood friend taught me that already.

_(After 3 minutes)_

Cross the H's… There… Hinata has 4 letters remaining… I have 5… 9… F.L.A.M.E.S

9 A

As I remember… A means anger!!!!

It can't be… NO WAY!!! This is wrong!!!

Let me try Neji's name

Hinata Hyuga Neji Hyuga

Cross out the Hyuga and first letter of princess' name…

3 4 7 is F riendship…

Hahaha! They're just friends!!!!

Now, Gaara's name…

Wait… What's Gaara's last name??? Oh well their first names would do!

Hinata Gaara

Cross out the A's

2 4 6 is Soulmates?????

This is wrong!!!!!!

I tore the paper before someone sees me…

"Sasuke kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked me as she handed me something to eat…

"I'm alright…" I said as I accepted the soup.

Luckily Hinata is experienced in missions that last a month. She prepared a herbal soup using an improvised pot… The bottles of her ointments..

"Okay everyone… Break is over! Naruto, I advise you to stop chasing Akamaru…" Master Kakashi said.

_Hyuga Main House_

**Hinata**

I went home to pack the things I needed tomorrow… Kunais, ointments, and clothes. I'm done! Now to dress up…

Gaara would leave this village tonight and I want to see him off. He helped me off with Naruto… He said he doesn't want to see me crying when he leaves…

"Otousama, I would be out for awhile. I promise to come back before midnight!" I said to my father who was at our porch looking at the stars while drinking tea… He always stares at the stars whenever I would go on a mission the following day.

"Why?" He asked.

"Gaara kun would leave tonight and I'm going to see him off." I answered. I saw him nodded and so I rushed out of the compound.

_Konoha exit_

"Gaara kun!" I shouted while trying to catch up to him… Fortunately he heard me and stop…

"Hey, it's the Hyuga heir!" His nesan said.

I looked at Gaara straight to the eye then smiled.

"You told me that you wouldn't want to see me crying when you leave…" I said. "I'll wait for your return."

He nodded, turned his back and left… I watch him walk away.

But before her turned away…

"Arigatou"

_Dawn, the next day_

**Neji**

Sasuke and I waited at the Hyuga main house's living room. We spent approximately 3 minutes glaring at each other…

"I'm sorry if I took so long. I went home late last night." Hinata came in all fresh up, cheerful but sleepy.

"But, your sensei dismissed you early yesterday." I said suspiciously.

"I bid Gaara kun good bye last night." She answered as she scurried to put on her sandals. "Well, what are you guys waiting for… Let's go!" She said jubilantly.

So Gaara left this village.

GREAT!

After a usual 20 minute walk, we arrived at the meeting place. Our senseis were all there. We were the first one to arrive.

"You three are early today… Hinata, you look kind of tired…" Kurenai greeted us.

"I'm alright sensei…" Hinata reassured. The three senseis looked at us closely.

"It would be great if the three of them would become a permanent team." Kakashi commented.

What's great about that?

Everyday… training with this Uchiha?

I prefer to die thank you.

"You're right. They're all early birds not like the other six…" Gai agreed.

We waited for 30 more minutes for the two remaining groups. The next ones to arrive was TenTen's team. They were walking like this mission has of no importance… I looked for Shino and found him behind his two team mates who were talking about women's rights. When they arrived Shino approached Hinata…

"I'm really thankful that our grouping is only temporary. I really can't stand their sermons about women rights!!!!" Shino said quietly to Hinata.

"You can do it Shino kun!" Hinata encouraged him.

"I just can't wait to go in the forest and leave these two girls!" Shino said. Hinata sweat dropped.

5 minutes later, Naruto's group arrived.

"Master Gai, I'm so sorry we're late! Naruto took a long time buying instant ramen at the grocery!" Lee explained. Behind Lee we saw Naruto carrying a big back pack…

**Sasuke**

I wanted to whack some sense into that fox! But even if I do that it wouldn't work… He has no brain remember?

"Okay, now we are all here… After your mission you are free to go out of this forest anytime… More or less this mission would just take you a week, depending on your capabilities and most of all 'team work'." Gai sensei said.

I was ready to go in the forest but…

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girlish scream caught my attention… In the mist, I saw a silhouette running…

"What now?!" I heard Neji's irritated voice.

But he got his own share too.

"NEJI-SAMA!" Someone screamed from the opposite direction. First we only saw two silhouettes, but after a couple of seconds…

"I guess this is agony of being popular." I heard TenTen commented.

"In my calculation this is already half of the population of the girls of Konoha." Master Gai said.

I watched in horror…

This is too creepy… my fan club and Neji's fan club put together would spell disaster.

"Sasuke-sama is much more stronger than Hyuga Neji." Someone shouted in the crowd.

"WHAT?! Our Hyuga Neji is much more stronger! Neji-sama is a genius not like your Uchiha!" Someone shouted back.

"Rright… his eyes turn vainy when he uses the Byakugan. That is so not cute."

"Well, for your information, Uchiha's eyes turn all weird when he uses the shringan! And most of all he spits fire!"

"Sasuke-sama is special because he's one of the last of the Uchiha tribe which is well known!"

"But, the Uchihas were a part of the Hyuga's who went solo! Uchiha is just a fake… Shiringan is just plain pirated. Neji-sama is the original!"

MY SHIRINGAN IS NOT PIRATED!

"How dare you say that in front of Sasuke-sama!!!!!"

"How dare you compare Uchiha to our Hyuga! No one can compare to Neji-sama!"

And all hell breaks loose…

I looked at Neji who was staring at his fan club who were throwing pitch forks at mine.

"Your fan club is much more rabid than mine… Pitchforks?!" I whispered to him.

"Whatever… Let's just leave before this gets bloody." He said in his emotionless tone. Our masters nodded their heads.

"Good luck… You guys…" Master Gai said but was cut off by Kakashi clearing his throat. Master Gai looked at his rival who was pointing at TenTen…

"I mean Good luck people… You gu… I mean you all just go while we block these fan clubs." Master Gai corrected.

_3 hours later the forest of Konoha._

**Neji**

Does my eyes look funny whenever I do the Byakugan?

"Neji-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked me. We're resting…

"He's never alright!" I heard Sasuke commented. I glared at him because of this.

"I'm alright. I'm just amazed at how brutal Sasuke's Fan Club is!" I replied.

"Brutal? May I remind you whose fan club were throwing pitchforks!" Sasuke retorted.

"Whose fan club started it?" I countered. A long bickering fight erupted again. I swear, if Hinata isn't around, I'll kill this guy! Even if he's one of the last Uchiha on earth, I would kill him!

While we were fighting aka, throwing glares at each other…

"I wonder if Shino and Akamaru is alright." She thought out loud.

"Don't worry about Shino, TenTen's lecturing always stops whenever we're in a mission." I said.

"Don't worry about Akamaru… Naruto won't catch him anyway." Sasuke said.

"Demo…" Hinata replied worriedly.

"They're going to be fine! They trained really hard yesterday. And I'm sure you did too." I comforted her. She released a sweet smile…

"I'll go refill our water supply." She stood up, leaving the two of us together.

And ladies and gentlemen, we had another staring fight.

After 30 minutes we got tired of staring at each other…

"I want to finish this mission as soon as possible… I don't want any weak Uchiha here." I said and stood up.

"Whatever Hyuga." He replied.

Wait… Where's Hinata???? Thirty minutes had already passed… The spring isn't that far from here.

"Byakugan!" I said which made the Uchiha alert.

I scanned my surroundings no sight of her.

I quickly ran to the spring, Uchiha following me.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked me.

Beside the spring we saw Hinata's water container… beside the container were foot prints.

"HINATA!" Sasuke shouted. I scanned the area again… even my Byakugan couldn't find her.

_Cave_

**Hinata**

I opened my eyes and saw a rabbit looking at me. I looked at my surroundings and remembered what happened. While I was finishing refilling our water supply a kunai suddenly hit me on my hand. I tried to fight but unfortunately the kunai possessed a tranquilizer.

"I see you're awake." The man looked at me curiously.

"You're not one of our targets. Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I wasn't identified. You must be a Hyuga… Judging by your eyes and hair." He said. I tried to get my kunai but the rabbit growled at me…. (a.n. hey let's just imagine that rabbits growl)

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said together with an evil laugh.

"Why are you doing this?! Bringing a dangerous rabbit in the forest of Konoha!" I asked.

"Good question… Why am I doing this? Well I don't know… Maybe just for revenge." He said. He made me look at him in the eye… He's also a Hyuga member! "You just look like the girl I saw 10 years ago." He said.

"Are you from the lower class?" I asked. He smirked but nodded.

"Yeah… And you…" He hit me across the face… "Upper class killed all of my family! From my grandparents to my nieces. That blasted Hiashi Hyuga!!!!"

Otousama?

"I'm going to kill him! But first…" He ordered the rabbit to kill me. I was getting ready for the worst… I have to think about how to save myself and kill this guy…

"You wish!" I heard Neji's voice.

"Hhow did you find me?" The man asked. Sasuke was kind enough to save me before the rabbit bites me.

"That has no business with you. How dare you hurt Hinata!" Sasuke said.

The fight didn't last long… The criminal together with his pet escaped.

_Other part of the Forest of Konoha_

**Naruto**

"Akamaru, come on! You'll have to sacrifice your life for us to live!" I chased the dog.

"It's your fault anyway! Why do you have to leave that bag in the first place! You know that this is a forest!" Lee said.

How should I know that monkeys also likes ramen?!

"Akamaru, come here boy… I promise I would pray for your soul!" I said… DARN MONKEYS!

_Other part of the forest_

"Do you know that men causes wars? They're so egoistic. They prefer to kill people to achieve their personal goals!" TenTen narrated to Sakura.

"Hey TenTen, don't you think it's so buggy out here?" Sakura stated. The two girls looked around and noticed Shino's bugs enveloping them.

"Hey, Shino, what's the deal?!" TenTen asked. The two girls looked at Shino and realized that he was…

"Ah, Shino?" Sakura asked cautiously…

"Stop… Feminism… talks… can't take… it anymore…" Shino muttered.

"You're not seriously going to let these bugs attack us aren't you?" TenTen asked taking one step away.

"Feminism… stop… torture.. loosing… control of anger…" Shino said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The two girls ran around trying to avoid the insects that are trying to kill them.

_7 days later_

**Sasuke**

We still can't find the target… Even the with two Byakugan users from different society level couldn't find the target.

"Uchiha, would you mind helping us?" Neji said that irritated me.

Help? For your information genius, I already scanned 100 kilometers of this darn forest!

"Neji-kun let's have a rest… We've been looking nonstop for our target for 5 whole days!" Hinata commented. That stopped the genius…

"I'll go pick some herbs to eat…" Hinata suggested, but Neji stopped her.

"Last time you went alone, that target nearly killed you…" Neji reminded her…

"Demo, I didn't know about him before… I'm fine… I can take care of myself." Hinata reassured.

Neji let her go. She looks determined.

After she left Neji slowly followed her.

"Don't you trust your cousin?" I asked.

"I trust her… I'm just going to make sure that she's alright." He said then left.

And of course, I followed soon afterwards.

I hid behind a tree as usual…

Luckily we followed her because the guy attacked her again… Not to mention, attacked us too… The rabbits smelled us in our hide out and made us unconscious.

When my consciousness returned we were in the dark part of the forest.

"I hope you had a nice nap." The voice resonated.

"Where are we?" Hinata's voice asked.

"We're just in the other side of the forest." Neji answered her.

"Shut up you three…You girl… I already know where I saw you… Of course, how could I forget, the daughter of the head of the Hyuga… Hinata…"

"What do you plan to do to her?" I asked… I'll kill him if he touches her.

"Well, her father should feel the pain of a lost love one." The man said. I heard Hinata stuttered.

"Don't you dare touch Hinata!" Neji said seriously…

"Oh, I wouldn't touch her… My creatures will…"

"Hinata!" I shouted…I need to get untied!!!! Hinata would die… I can't let that happen!!!!!!!!!!

"You guys are just plain pathetic." A voice erupted..

"Who are you?" Our enemy asked.

"My name has no importance for you who would die!"

_Konoha hospital_

**Hinata**

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in the hospital…

As I remembered I was going to die… The enemy punched me… There were many dangerous rabbits that were ready to bite me…

"What happened?" I asked when I saw my father.

"You were nearly killed but thanks to Gaara here!" My dad said.

Gaara was seated on the visitor's chair.

"Welcome back! Anou… arigatou for saving my life. I owe you one." I cheerfully said. Gaara just stared at me…

"Where are my team mates?" I asked.

"Shino just went out of the forest three days ago… We found TenTen and Sakura just yesterday… They were hanging on a cliff." Kurenai sensei explained…

"And Kiba and Akamaru were fine… But, Lee did the mission by himself. He said that Naruto kept chasing Akamaru around so Kiba wasted his shakra err… torturing Naruto." Kakashi sensei replied.

"What happened to Neji and Sasuke?" I asked.

"That's what we're going to ask you about… You were the only one Gaara brought out of the forest." Gai sensei asked.

"Hinata-chan, what happened?" Otousama asked. So I told him the story about the third target. How he kidnapped me two times and how he nearly killed me.

"Sasuke and Neji were all there with me… Gaara-kun, are you sure you didn't see them? They were just beside me." I asked. Gaara just shook his head.

"Luckily we saw Gaara on his way back from the Sand Village… He volunteered to help you guys out." Kurenai sensei winked at me.

We were all shocked when a messenger suddenly came in saying that Gaara's siblings found Sasuke and Neji…

_Outside the forest of Konoha_

**Neji**

Sure they sent Gaara to help us in this mission…

What help does he mean anyway?

_**Flashback**_

"You guys are just plain pathetic." A voice erupted..

"Who are you?" Our enemy asked.

"My name has no importance for you who would die!"

We heard the man shout. Gaara must have wrapped him with his sand.

"Gaara what happened to Hinata? Is she alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"She's alright…" Gaara replied. We heard Gaara lifted up Hinata and left us there. Worse, we figured out later that he wrapped our surrounding with his sand… We were like in an igloo… So his siblings took some time finding us!

**_End of flashback_**

We were greeted by our fan club… and like nothing happened when we left, they were still throwing pitchforks at Sasuke's fan club…

But within the crowd a certain person caught my attention.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked the two of us.

"We're alright…" Sasuke and I saw the sand man behind her…

He was glaring at the both of us… I swear I could punch him but unfortunately Hinata was there…

**TBC**

**Author's note:** that was hilarious! Well that's all for now! Please review! I'm really sorry for the long delay! Merry Christmas!


	7. Survival of the Fittest I

Hello! Sorry for the very long wait… School was getting to us! Well here it is! Chapter 7! Enjoy…

Fleur Papillon: Of course you could translate this fic! Thanks a bunch!

Thank you for the reviews! We really appreciate it!

**Chapter 7 – Survival of the fittest (part I) **

_Neji's POV_

I glared at my two companions as the three of us sat in the dining room of the Hyuga main house. Now why are we here in the first place? After Uchiha and I got out of the forest…

_Flashback_

Both of us somehow managed to get through our rabid fan clubs unscathed, though I was sort of hoping Sasuke's fan club held him back… How both of us managed together for days without killing each other is still a mystery for me. The nerve of that guy, trapping us so he could take all the glory and Hinata's attention. I was brought back to the real world when my cousin asked me something.

"..you like to join us later?" Hinata asked

"Huh?" was the dumb reply I managed to choke out, from the corner of my eyes I could see Uchiha smirk and Gaara… well he remained emotionless…

Hinata only blinked "I was asking you if you'd like to join us later at home" she replied

"uhh.. sure why not… what time?" I asked okay I'm a little bit disoriented at the moment maybe that's what happens when you're with Uchiha…

Hinata smiled "Okay then… uhh… why don't the two of you freshen up first…" she said looking at Uchiha and me

Both of us nodded knowing that we haven't had a bath for like a week or so..

"So I guess I'll see you later at around lunch I guess…" she added before leaving with Gaara…

WAIT! GAARA!

_End of flashback_

And so here we are… waiting for the lunch Hinata's making… just the three of us…

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! It took so long!" Hinata said as I was snapped back to reality.

She placed a plate of tempura and sushi "Ah matte, I'm just going to get the soup and dumplings" she said leaving once again to the kitchen.

I studied the food in front of me, Hinata was known for being a great cook and I for one agree. I don't spend dinner in the Hyuga main house for nothing. Of course I only do that whenever Hiashi-sama isn't around.

A two servants came in, one carrying a tray with four bowls of soup the other with four bowls of rice. I noticed that the rice had some chopped vegetables on it, of course whenever Hinata cooks it should be a proper diet.

Hinata came in after wards with the dumplings, murmuring a thanks to the servants. She really shouldn't do that they are after all she is their master… but then maybe that's what I like about her she is very unpretentious.

"Gomen for the delay, Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun" she said with an apologetic smile, sitting down on spare chair. In between me and Gaara and in front of Sasuke.

"Iie daijoubu" I heard Sasuke say softly

We started to eat, I noticed the looks of satisfaction from Gaara and Sasuke's faces. This is the first time they tasted Hinata's work.

After the meal, who would miss the chance to compliment Hinata's culinary skills…

"The meal was great" Sasuke said

"Absolutely delicious" Gaara said afterwards

"Delicious as always" I said, which earned glares from my rivals

"Arigato" Hinata said with a small blush painting her cheeks

"Ah… by the way Gaara-kun about my promise… when would you like to go?" she asked afterwards

Now that definitely caught my attention, what was I missing here? Is Hinata asking him out?

"Anytime you're free" he replied, okay time to glare at Gaara.

Hinata smiled "I promise you'll have a great time"

_Damn you Gaara!_

A knock interrupted our small chat, a servant came in "Hinata-sama you have some guests"

Hinata turned to look at the guests, ahh… Kiba and Shino…

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" Hinata said breathily

"WHAT ARE THE THREE OF YOU DOING HERE!" Kiba shouted pointing at the three of us, I rolled my eyes, typical Kiba always demanding why we're around…

I heard Sasuke snort "None of your damn business" he said sharply, he obviously is annoyed with the idea of Gaara and Hinata going somewhere.

Shino cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him "Since the you're all here, our sensei's requested for our presence, including you Gaara" he said monotonously

Gaara merely raised an eyebrow. Now what would they want from us? I hope they realized that we just finished a mission.

_Sasuke's__ POV_

The five of us were waiting for the arrival of the others; fortunately, the senseis were already there well at least the three of them are. I mean did anyone really expect Kakashi to be on time. And I think that Lee and Gai are going to have some sort of 'grand entrance' as they call it… I sighed as I lied down the grass it was a good thing it was cloudy today. Gaara was with his sensei while Kiba was trying to get Kurenai-sensei to tell him what this meeting is for; Neji was leaning against the tree waiting patiently. And Shino and Hinata were talking about what happened with him, Ten-ten and Sakura in their mission. I briefly remembered hearing something about feminism and Ten-ten's obsession with it.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard a chorus of voices call me and I didn't bother to look because I already know who it was.

"Ha! I beat you Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted

"In your dreams forehead girl!" Ino shouted back. What's up with them shouting when they're already face-to-face?

Someone sighed, "Here it goes again…" I'm guessing that was Shikamaru from his bored tone.

The two of them continued their bickering even until Naruto, Ten-ten and Gaara's siblings arrived. And who would forget Lee and Gai's entrance…

Well all of us are finally here. Well except for a certain scarecrow…

A puff of smoke appeared, ah speak of the devil "Gomen I was" he tried to explain but was cut off by Asuma-sensei's voice "Don't even try explaining we're used to it anyway…"

"So why'd you call us here anyway?" Naruto demanded as the whole group nodded

Kakashi clapped his hands together "We're going to have a team building" he said cheerfully

"A WHAT!"

"Team building, you know when teams work together and build up their trust" Kurenai explained

"but in this case we're going to regroup you again" Asuma continued

"The youth of today needs to work together!" Gai added and we all just ignored him well except for Lee…

"Why do we need to do this anyway?" Shikamaru complained

"Because we all need to work out our differences, we realized this during your last mission" Kurenai explained

"And so anyway all of you are going to pick a piece of paper and you're not suppose to open it until we tell you to do so, all of you are going to be divided into three groups" Gaara's sensei announced pulling out a basket filled with small pieces of paper.

All of us waited in anticipation for them to allow us top open the paper. I sure hope Hinata's grouped with me again…

"Okay you can all open it" Kakashi announced. I unfolded the paper and a number was written on it, the number _1_.

"Okay who got the number one?" Asuma asked

I raised my hand only to notice that Hinata also did but she wasn't the only one… Gaara, Neji and Naruto also raised their hands!

Everyone blinked at us while the senseis raised their eyebrows. Kakashi cleared his throat "You'll be group 1 then"

"WHAT!" Sakura and Ino shouted

"Next the number two" Asuma asked once again

Ten-ten, Temari, Sakura, Ino and… Lee? Raised their hands.

"Wohoo!" Lee screamed

"Lee you're one lucky boy" Kiba said clapping Lee on the back

"NO!" Sakura screamed

"You'll be group two then, and the remaining Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankorou and Chouji are group three" Gaara's sensei said

"Now why don't you all meet with your groups" Gai said cheerfully

I stood up to head towards my group mates scowling, I'm happy that Hinata's around but those three! I met up with them under the shade of an oak tree, I noticed the glares directed at me and I returned it with more intensity.

"Why don't you pick a group leader and we'll talk later" Kurenai said seeing that we already met up with our groups.

Hinata smiled "umm.. Why don't we get started then, who should be our group leader?" she asked

"Me!" Naruto suggested and we all raised an eyebrow at him.

Hinata looked at me, Neji and Gaara and she must've realized that all four of us would want to lead the group. "Umm… I don't think I would want lead the group so… uhh… since all of you have 'leadership qualities' the four of you can settle it with… umm…"

"Fighting?" Gaara suggested

"I don't think fighting is a good idea, umm… paper, rock, scissors?" she suggested

I shrugged "sure the faster we settle this the better"

"Okay Sasuke you and I face off!" Naruto challenge, seriously paper, rock, scissors face off?

"Umm… I think it would be a lot faster if all of you do it together…" Hinata suggested

The four of us nodded and formed a semi circle so Hinata could see whose winning.

"Paper, rock, scissors!" we chanted. I fisted my hand and looked at what the other three has. Gaara: rock, Neji: rock, Naruto… scissors…

"NOOO!" Naruto screamed pulling his hair. Hinata patted his back and offered a sympathetic smile.

"Umm… why don't the three of you continue" she said

"Paper, rock, scissors!" I looked at the hand, which was fisted and looked at its owner; Gaara was glaring at his hand hard murmuring something like "why?"

"Well it all comes down to the two of us" I said to my opponent, Neji.

"And I don't intend to lose" he shot back

"Paper, rock, scissors!"

"So I guess I'm leader then" Neji said smugly and I glared at him. I turned to Hinata who was smiling at us

"Daijoubu it's only a position" she said. I sighed she was right and looked at the other two, Naruto was sobbing (weird…) and Gaara was still glaring at his fist.

"Okay I hope all of you have decided who your leader is!" Kakashi called out "Because its time for you to pick where you're going"

I blinked, we need to go somewhere?

Asuma pulled out the basket but this time it only had 3 papers. "Now why don't the leaders pick one" he said

Neji approached Asuma followed by Temari and Shino.

"Hmm… Neji's the leader, that's a great choice…" Kakashi said thoughtfully

What the hell was that suppose to mean!

"I'm guessing that Lee wasn't nominated for that part since he's with the women and well you know…" I heard Kiba whisper.

Neji was walking back to us with a perplexed expression while he was staring at the piece of paper. I also noticed that the other two team leaders had the same expression.

"Oi Neji! What's on the paper?" Naruto asked

Neji looked at us "Hidden Mist" he answered

Gaara's sensei cleared his throat "Now I'm sure you all are wondering why different villages are written on the paper, you see we thought that you should all learn about the different villages because it can serve useful to you when you have a mission in that particular village" he explained

"ohh"

Shikamaru raised his hand "how long are we suppose to stay there?" he asked

"One week" Kakashi answered

"WHAT! BUT…BUT" Naruto shouted

"I'll make it two weeks if you don't shut up" Kakashi answered with a glare

Our eyes widened, but Naruto didn't seem to have heard what Kakashi said and continued babbling about ramen and some other stuff.

"Two weeks then" Kakashi said pulling out a copy of Icha Icha paradise

The others groaned out loud, Gaara finally shut Naruto up with his sand, and I heard some sigh in relief. Gai gave us a smile ''Don't worry the youth of today, I'm sure you all would have fun when you get there tomorrow!"

Kurenai coughed "Now there will be sensei's who will supervise the teams" she said "Kakashi for group one, Gai and Baki for group two and Asuma and I will supervise group three" she continued

"Meeting adjourned; all of you can go home, pack up, and rest. We will leave tomorrow morning, and uhh… Kakashi-san we hope you are on time" Gaara's sensei (Baki) announced

I sighed as I stood up; I sure hope everything will be fine…

Sunrise; Gates of Konoha

(Normal POV)

_North Gate_

"Mou! I won't survive with out Sasuke!" Sakura screamed

"Where is their team anyway?" Shikamaru asked

"They will be waiting at the eastern gate since that is the way to the Hidden Mist" Kurenai explained

"Ohhh…"

"I wonder what time they'll leave." Kiba thought aloud

"I'm sure they'll leave at around 10 am since they're with Kakashi-sensei" Chouji answered while munching on his potato chips

Everyone nodded.

"I just wish that Sasuke-kun takes care of himself…" Sakura said dreamily

_Meanwhile at the Eastern gate…_

Sasuke sneezed as he waited; he was the first one who arrived, followed by Gaara. Neji and Hinata arrived shortly after Gaara and the last was Naruto who was still half-asleep when he arrived. They were now waiting for Kakashi who was known to be late all the time.

"I knew I should've come in later since I knew that it is Kakashi-sensei we're with…" Naruto rambled on and on, but everyone ignored him anyway. Gaara was leaning against the tree Sasuke was perched upon. While Neji and Hinata were seated under the shade of the tree, Hinata's head on Neji's shoulder since she was also falling asleep.

Well that was actually the main reason no one was listening to Naruto, his two companions were glaring at the one who was seated contently with their princess…

There was puff of smoke that suddenly appeared behind Naruto. As the smoke disappeared, it revealed Kakashi with a smile.

"Gomen, gomen I was going to buy all of us breakfast, but then my wallet was empty and—'' Kakashi explained but never finished when Naruto cut him off "LIAR!" the blonde screamed automatically waking Hinata up.

"Well that sure sounds different," Kakashi said while rubbing his ears.

Neji stood up helping Hinata in the process and they started walking towards the gate where Naruto was complaining to Kakashi. Gaara did the same and Sasuke followed.

"Well I hope everyone's ready, because the Water country is quite a distance and we should be there by nightfall," Kakashi announced

Everyone nodded "I will explain the details about what you're going to do on the way there" Kakashi continued, "well let's go"

10 minutes later

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted while the three boys glared viciously at Kakashi, Hinata seemed most calm but it was evident she was also shock.

"You want us to handle an inn for two weeks!" Naruto shouted

"Kakashi-sensei you do realize that inns in the Hidden Mist would be packed during this season" Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

"I am perfectly aware of that" Kakashi replied not even bothering to look away from his Icha Icha Paradise.

"What are the other teams going to do anyway?" Neji asked clenching his fists

"Oh the women's group who's going to the Earth country will be managing a farm, while Shino's group which will be heading towards the Lightning country are going to handle a restaurant although I'm still wondering what they're going to feed the customers when they have Chouji with them. But don't worry we sensei's will help anyway" Kakashi said with a cheerful smile

The four stared at Kakashi like he was crazy while Hinata just sighed.

"Are we the only ones who are going to manage the inn?" Gaara asked

"Why of course, but don't worry you can still relax for tonight since the staff's still going t be there" Kakashi informed them "and tomorrow they're going to teach you how to manage the inn before they leave"

The four gave a defeated wail while Hinata just gave them a reassuring smile "Daijoubu minna-san" she said

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S THEM! THEY LOOK HOT!" a girl screamed

The group reached Hidden Mist by dusk and was now heading towards the inn. All of them looked up only to find that the inn was packed! With women!

"What the hell…?" Sasuke murmured aghast

Neji stared at the crowd of women wide-eyed and Hinata nudged his arm "Neji-kun what's happening here?" she asked

"I have no idea…" he replied dumbly

Gaara merely raised an eyebrow while Naruto was flushed with joy. Kakashi slapped a hand to his forehead and walked up to a woman

"Ano… excuse me, but what are you all doing here?" he asked politely

The girl blinked "There was this rumor that eligible bachelors are coming here to manage the Mist Inn temporarily" she replied "And it's true! You're so hot!" she screamed and was about to clasp unto Kakashi until he moved away and she kissed the road.

"Excuse me, excuse me" someone said going through the mob, until he reached the confused ninjas.

He looked up, his deep blue eyes shining as he scanned the 'new staff' "welcome to the Mist inn, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience" he said "now why don't you all come inside"

"How?" Gaara asked looking at the mob.

The man blinked then looked back at the mob and with a smile "Ano, Ladies and Gentlemen would you all please allow our guests to pass through" he said loudly

Some women swooned and fainted but they parted for the 'guests' to pass through.

Once inside

The man who had sapphire eyes and chocolate hair, which only reached up to his neck gave them a sunny smile. "Thank you for coming to the Mist Inn, allow me to introduce myself" he said "I'm Aki Mihou"

"I'm really sorry about that, I have no idea who spread that rumor" He said guiltily

"Maa, maa, daijoubu there's no harm done" Kakashi replied "By the way I'm Hatake Kakashi, now why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves" he continued

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said proudly

"Gaara…" Gaara said blankly

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said not even looking at Aki. (He was staring at Hinata intently)

"Hyuga Neji" the prodigy said icily as Hinata sighed

"I'm Hyuga Hinata and I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance" the shy Hyuga said bowing slightly

Aki blinked "Gaara of the sand? An Uchiha? And two Hyuga's?" he asked, "I feel like we're going to get attack and Konaha sent some assistance" he said jokingly

Naruto grumbled under his breath 'why the heck didn't he notice me!" he thought

Kakashi chuckled and patted Naruto's head sympathetically "Ah, who's the one that they asked to help us during our stay here?" he asked all of a sudden.

Aki smiled "Well he's standing in front of you" he said

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "You? Then can you handle these five?" he asked

"Well… I think Uzumaki-kun will be quite hard and I don't think Gaara-san, Uchiha-kun, and Hyuga-kun would want to be ordered around either, but I think Hinata-san will be cooperative" he said with a smile. "But I believe I can"

Naruto snorted while the other four sat there staring at him. "Well would you like to try me out then, Uzumaki-kun?" he challenged with a glint in his eyes.

Naruto stood up "Are you challenging me?" he asked haughtily.

"Naruto calm down" Kakashi said

"But why Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"We wouldn't want to start a war dobe" Sasuke said grimly

"And besides his charka intense" Neji continued

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly

"He's the son of the hokage and he's one of the most powerful ninja's here in the water country, that's why Kakashi didn't want to believe him, baka" Gaara informed the blonde fox

"And besides Naruto-kun, he's the owner of this inn, no one would want to get it destroyed by an unreasonable fight since it's the finest inn in the whole Water country" Hinata added

Naruto fell back on the chair, overwhelmed by all the information. Aki smiled at all of them "Well you all did your research, but now I think you should all get some rest to be ready for a very tiring day tomorrow, especially you Uchiha-kun, I heard you're quite the heartthrob" he said

"Now two people would have to share, but don't worry it's two separate beds" Aki said "Now who would it be?" he asked

The six faced one another "Why don't we all just draw lots" Kakashi suggested

The six of them nodded, three hoping to be roomed with Hinata. "Ah maybe I should go get what you're going to pick" Aki said leaving, he came back shortly with some toothpicks in his hands.

"What's up with the sticks?" Naruto asked

"Well the two people who gets the sticks with a part that's color blue will be roomed together" Aki explained.

All six of them nodded in understanding, gathered around Aki, and pulled the sticks together.

"Well who's together?" Aki asked

"Ano… I got a blue stick" Hinata said showing her stick.

Neji and Gaara cursed while Sasuke tried to prevent a smile to spread on his face "Seems like we're roommates Hinata" he said

End of Chapter 7

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter would hopefully come out soon…

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a lot!


	8. So Uhm Who Survived?

Sorry there was an error in the first upload!

Disclaimer… Never did own Naruto…

An. Sorry for the very late update… Godzilla attacked us! Blame it on her!

So without further adieu…

**Chapter 8: ** So… Uhm… Who Survived?

There was silence in the room. Aki and Kakashi gulped as they felt the intense intent to kill coming from Gaara and Neji and it was directed at the Uchiha survivor.

No, the Uchiha clan can't become extinct…

"Ahem… So, who got the yellow stick?" Aki tried to ease the tension.

"I got the yellow stick!" Naruto replied jubilantly. Then they heard Gaara cursed some more.

"So, that leaves Neji as my roommate." Kakashi replied. Neji nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Here are the keys to your room. Please have a good rest for tomorrow will be a very tiring day." Aki said. He gave each pair a key. And so, they all went to their respective rooms.

As they arrived in the hallway… Sasuke triumphantly opened the door as he let Hinata in first. He was sure the two rivals were staring at him with jealousy.

"Uchiha, if by any chance I hear something very undesirable coming from your room… I swear I'll break down this door and skin you alive right then and there." Neji threatened.

"Whatever Hyuuga." Sasuke said and slammed the door shut.

**Sasuke's POV**

Hinata placed her bag on the bed. And so, there was silence…

"Uhm… Anou… You should use the bathroom first." Hinata slowly said. Damn it, was I just standing there like an idiot?

"Sure." I coolly replied as I unpacked my clothes and towel and went to the bathroom.

As I undressed myself and switch on the shower…

"Gaara-kun, do you need something?" I heard Hinata asked. Wait… What the heck is he doing here? I slowly turned the shower off.

"Shower." He simply replied.

"Sure… You can go in after Sasuke-kun." I heard Hinata replied. WHAT?! He's going to use OUR shower? Wait, he's violating our privacy! Out of anger, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and stormed out of the bathroom. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…

"GGGGYAAAAAAHHHH!" A loud feminine shout clouded my hearing.

**Neji's POV**

I knew it… That damn Uchiha can never be trusted! Only 5 minutes and 33 seconds had passed and here am I hearing Hinata shout. I got my kunai and barged in their room…

"DIE UCHIHA!" Were the words that came out of my mouth. I stopped as I saw Gaara in the room as well… So, where is that Uchiha…? I saw a huge cocoon of sand at the corner.

"What happened here?" Came a lazy voice. We were silent as our jounin caretaker scanned the room. His eyes sharpened as he looked at Hinata. "Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke… Out of the room NOW!"

As the door slammed shut, Gaara and I were silently waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come out. I glared at the Uchiha who was currently half naked…

Wait…

HALF-NAKED!

"How dare you show yourself like that in front of Hinata!?" I angrily pointed out.

**Sasuke's POV**

"What are you talking about?" I said irritated. Damn this Hyuuga!

"Are you trying to traumatize Hinata by showing that much skin? Or are you trying to seduce her? How cheap of you Uchiha!" Neji commented. "The Hyuuga family is very traditional and conservative. Why do you think Hinata always wear a jacket and I wear bandages on my legs? Why do you think she was teamed with Shino and Kiba?" He added…

So that's why the third hokage paired my beloved princess with the dog boy and insect guy… I knew it has something to do with them being overly dressed… Damn it, I should start wearing pants…

"How should I know!?" I said. "It never crossed my mind that the reason the third hokage paired Hinata up with the two of them was because of their weird fashion sense." I reasoned sarcastically. Neji glared at me.

"The Hyuuga family is a noble family is it not? Even Naruto knows how to act in front of Hinata. You really disgust me." Neji countered. He sneered at me.

"Hey, get me out of here! HEY!" I heard someone shouting. "GAARA DAMN YOU! UNLOCK THIS WASHROOM NOW!" We all looked at Gaara as he stood up and went to his room… and suddenly, the shouting stopped.

After 5 minutes of them talking in the room. Kakashi-sensei went out.

"She's fine." Kakashi-sensei told us. "Go get dressed, have a good rest." He ordered. I nodded my head.

"I'm just going to check up on Hinata." Neji said. I simply shrugged. The both of us entered the room. And there she was… Seated on the bed, drying her tears.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have caused a commotion." She sweetly apologized. 'No my beloved wife to be… It's all my fault.' I thought.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked in assurance. She nodded her head. She uneasily looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I coolly said. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "I won't do it again." I managed to mutter as he entered the washroom. I took a good look at Neji who was comforting my princess. Oh I so want to kill him.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? You could sleep at my room and let Kakashi-sensei sleep here." I heard Neji said. I pounded my fist on the bathroom wall. DAMN YOU NEJI!

"Thank you for the offer Neji-kun. But I'll be fine. This is a team building activity after all. This can be my chance to know Sasuke-kun even more." She replied innocently. TAKE THAT!

The next day

**Naruto's POV**

I cheerfully woke up early. I'll show that Aki! How dare he belittle me! I'll show him how effective I am… How better I am! Wait, why did I sleep in the bathroom?? Oh right, Gaara locked me up in here… I swear there's something weird going on with him.

"Good morning." Aki greeted. We were all in the room. It was 5 am and as usual, Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. Really, it would be better if he worked in the academy. The students will all love him for being late and stuff. "The first task for today is cooking." He said. I cheered. Yes, an easy task. "Please follow me." He said. We all stood up and followed him. He led us to the kitchen. It was so huge. "The five of you would each make a dish good for 30 people. Breakfast would start at 7 am, so I expect that it would be finished before that." He said. We all nodded our heads. With that he left. Hinata and I got the aprons hanging on the wall and started to work…

Wait…

"HEY! START WORKING!" I shouted at the 3 who were still standing idly. They didn't move. I began making my favorite dish… RAMEN!

"Naruto, I didn't know you're a good cook." Hinata commented as I took the ingredients.

"Well, I have been living by myself." I replied. The 3 were still standing their idly. "HEY! What are you three doing!? Come on get started!" I shouted.

"It's my first time to see a guy cook." Hinata said. That made me blush.

"Is it weird?" I asked.

"No, I admire people who knows how to cook… Imagine making something using the ingredients given by Mother Nature. Cooking, for me, is an art only exceptional people could do." She replied. The two of us felt a gush of wind… I gasped as I saw Gaara, Sasuke and Neji getting their ingredients. Really, these three are acting all weird… Wait, does Sasuke know that he's adding too much chili???

And Gaara's frying pan is burning…

And Neji's cutting an unpeeled ginger…

Wait, maybe Sasuke's doing a rare Uchiha specialty… and Gaara's making something that can only be made by Sand people… and Neji… well I don't know about him… Maybe it's a secret concoction from the branch house that the main house doesn't know…

No! They can't outsmart me! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! I swear I'll beat them!!!!! NOTHING EVER BEATS RAMEN!

Breakfast officially began… Oddly enough, Aki ordered Hinata and me to make more ramen and roast beef so here we are stuck in the kitchen making more food. Yes, first batch of ramen is done. I wonder why only Hinata and I were ordered to cook some more… What happened to the other 3??? Well at least they'll be the caterers…

"Sasuke!" I called out. Sasuke entered and got my new batch of ramen. He simply grunted and left. I caught a glimpse of something from the side of the kitchen… Three plates of what seems to be like the trio were making. Hmm… I got curious. "Hinata, look what I found!" I called Hinata's attention. She saw the plates as well.

"Isn't that the dishes Sasuke, Gaara and Neji made?" She clarified. I nodded my head.

"Wanna taste it? It looks like some weird cuisines from their own clan… Maybe this is one of the Uchiha clan's top secret super delicious foods? Or maybe this is Sand's specialty… or from the secret branch house thing!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well, they all… look Uhm…" Hinata said uneasily. I got her point. They all look inedible. I mean Sasuke's dish is still boiling after laying it down on the table top for two hours…. And Neji's dish was like a greenish blob… and Gaara's well it's all black and red.

"Their presentation grade might be well plain ugly... But who knows, maybe they purposely made it look like that so that other villages wouldn't steal their cuisines." I said. I got two spoons and gave one to Hinata. "So, what do you say?" She nodded her head… "Good, then ITADAKIMASU!"

I decided to taste Sasuke's dish first while Hinata decided to taste Gaara's… Well couldn't blame her… Neji's dish looks like puke. As the spoons touched our mouths…. The two of us automatically fell down. But before I lost consciousness I heard Hinata said…

"God is that you?"

I opened my eyes and realized that I was in my room. Wait, where's Hinata?

"Naruto?" She greeted me. I scratched my head in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked. I tried to remember what happened… We were in the kitchen…

"Food poisoning." Kakashi caught my attention. He was there seated on the corner reading Icha Icha paradise. Hinata handed me a bottle.

"Please drink this herbal medicine." She said. I drank it.

"Aki made a separate list for the two of you to accomplish." Kakashi gave us a small list. "They are all easy tasks since you two are still recovering." He lazily said. "Well, start working."

**Normal POV**

Let's look at the other teams who are building their trusts with one another.

First let us see what happened to Shino's team who went to the Lightning country to assist in managing the restaurant. The owner was really having a bad time since he received 300 letters of complaints since the team building group started. The only reason why he decided to agree for his restaurant to take part of Konoha's team building was because he hoped that the team that would be assigned would consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara and Hyuuga Neji… With their looks business would boom. (an. forgive the owner for not knowing that the 3 aforementioned names are capable of creating biohazards from simple carrots, tofu, chili and other kitchen ingredients) The complaints were very illogical in the first place. How can there be a family of bugs ahemshinoahem in the lasagna? How can 50 dishes suddenly disappear ahemchoujiahem…? How can they complain that a dog is chewing their shoes while they eat ahemakamaruahem? How can there be snoring sounds below their tables ahemshikamaruahem and lastly how can they say that 3 scary looking marionettes, who produce a sound like a ticking time bomb, were serving them tea ahemkankuroahem? He had personally checked these complaints. He had personally went to his restaurant and didn't see anything strange though.

Second, let us see what happened to Temari's group who were sent to the earth country to assist in farming.

"YOSH! THIS IS FOR YOUTH LEE!" A shout which has taken the job of the rooster. Two green guys were seen plowing the field. The field that's a mile long…

"Hey, Sakura, let's go to the spa." A blonde hair girl invited.

"How about work?" Sakura asked as she stretched her hands.

"That's why these guys came along." TenTen replied.

"What about Temari?" Sakura asked. TenTen showed Sakura a note.

_I went to the Spa resort. I'll be back around 9pm- Temari_

Now that everything has been said, let's go back to the mist country where Kakashi's team is ready to hit the sack… or be sacked…

"I am very disappointed for the three of you." Aki sighed. A meeting was held because for some reason Aki didn't see three guys working. "It seems like only Hinata and Naruto are doing their jobs."

"It wasn't our fault." Neji said. He was the leader anyway.

"Why?" Aki asked. He sighed as he sat down on his chair.

"The fanclubS were chasing us." Sasuke coolly answered emphasizing the 's.'

"That is not an excuse." Aki replied. "Tomorrow you need to exert extra effort. The three of you would need to do these tasks." He handed them a long list. Neji read the list.

"We won't disappoint you." Sasuke said.

"Dismissed." Aki said. The three sighed and left.

**Sasuke's POV**

It was 10 pm. I bet my princess is currently sleeping. I wonder how she is after eating that evolved thing I made. I heard from Kakashi that she's fine now… I slowly opened the door.

"Kombanwa, Sasuke-kun." She greeted. Oh shit, she just got out from the washroom!

"Good evening… Aren't you going to sleep yet?" I asked trying to keep my cool… She looks so good with water dripping from her hair. She shook her head.

"Mr. Aki asked me to prepare the menu for tomorrow." She said. "I'll be staying outside so I wouldn't bother you." She said.

"No. It's cold tonight. I won't mind if you keep the light on." I said.

"But, Sasuke-kun, you're very tired." She said.

"It's dangerous for you to stay outside. I'd rather you stay here." With me… I said.

"Then if you say so." She smiled. With that I entered the washroom.

"I wonder how Shino and Kiba are doing…" She wondered. I had managed to start a conversation with her. Yes!

"I'm sure they're fine… They are in the same team too." I pointed.

"You're right. But I can't stop worrying. Shino and Kiba are not that good in managing a restaurant." She said with worry.

"You really care for your team mates." I commented. She blushed.

"Of course I do. They always protect me…" She replied. "How about you Sasuke-kun? Do you care about Naruto and Sakura?"

Care for the both of them????? Hmm…. What is her expected answer?

"Err… yes?" I said uncertain. "Even though they're all loud and noisy… I think I care about them."

"That's so cool." She commented. And so there was silence again…. Come on Uchiha think of another topic!!! She yawned. It seems like she's done.

"I've heard you have a sibling…" I said. Darn it, I guess she's surprised to figure out that I listen to gossips.

"I have an imouto." She said. "Her name is Hanabi."

"It seems like I never saw her before." I commented.

"She barely goes out of the main mansion." She said. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'll switch off the lamp shade…" She warned. After nodding my head, the room became dark… I guess she's sleepy. "Good night." She said.

"Good night…" I replied. Sweet dreams my princess.

Meanwhile in Naruto and Gaara's room.

**Naruto POV**

Something weird happened… Something weird and unexplainable happened….

"Naruto… teach me how to cook…" Gaara said. I gasped literally…. THE GREAT GAARA ASKING ME TO TEACH HIM HOW TO COOK!?

"Uhm… Sure…" Was my only retort due to the fact that I am shocked to my bones… "Tomorrow."

With that he fell asleep…

WEIRD! IS THE WORLD SLOWLY ENDING????

The next day

**Neji's POV**

I woke up 3 hours before the expected time. I slowly did my morning rituals… Made sure I brushed my teeth 3 times and comb my long hair for about 30 minutes (an: let's say that Neji is one vain person). When I was sure that I was at my most presentable state, I got my ninja things and slowly left the room… I looked at the clock. It seems like I still have 5 more minutes before Hinata comes out for her morning training. Good, this is my plan… Hinata always train every morning… I'll act like I didn't know and invite her to train with me… Perfect! I tried to act natural… I slowly walked down the corner… If I walk at a pace of 1 meter per hour, there is a 99.99 percent that she'll see me. Okay… As I walked as slow as a turtle…

"Good morning, Neji-kun!" A soft voice filled the silence. I coolly turned around and saw Hinata in her training clothes.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked to deceive her.

"I'm going to train outside. What about you?" She asked. She saw me carrying my ninja things. "Do you want to spar with me?" I never thought it would be this easy! This is my lucky day!

"Sure." I coolly said.

We walked to a barren and safe place to train. Hinata and I did our warm ups. When the both of us were ready…

"Neji-kun, please don't be easy on me." She said. I nodded my head. As a gust of wind signaled for the spar to start we both launched our first attack. Hinata has been improving these past few years. She isn't the Hinata I fought back in the chunnin exams. If she keeps on improving, she'll be better than me. The gentlefist focuses on taijutsu. So, the wielder must be very close to the opponent… But in Hinata's case… It seems like she has developed a technique that could use the gentlefist for long ranges… As expected of her.

Time passed and the training was over. I was sure to be extra careful of her so I went easy on her… The two of us were huffing in exhaustion.

"Let's head back." I said. She nodded her head.

"Thank you Neji-kun." She replied sweetly.

We walked back to the hotel… I was surprised to see Sasuke walking back and forth on the entrance… Gaara's silence impatience and Naruto's panicking….

"G..Good Morning…" Hinata broke the weird behavior of our new team mates… Three pair of eyes looked at Hinata with surprise…

"Oh my god! Hinata we thought you were kidnapped!!!!" Naruto came towards Hinata to check her vital signs.

"Kidnapped?" Hinata asked confused.

"Sasuke quickly knocked down Kakashi's room with panic saying that you suddenly disappeared…" Naruto explained…

"A..Anou…" Hinata looked uneasily at Sasuke…

"At the same time, Gaara knocked down Sasuke's door saying that he doesn't sense Hinata's presence…" Naruto added… As Naruto was explaining this to Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke's eyes were on me… I can feel the intense amount of chakra coming from the both of them.

"Wah! I'm sorry for not telling you…. I was out to train with Neji. I'm so sorry for the trouble." Hinata said with panic. She was bowing down in apology.

"Hinata, I'll explain everything to them… You should go up now and take a bath… Breakfast would start soon." I said. She looked uneasily at me. "Go… Everything will be fine." I said. She slowly nodded her head and went up to her room. Naruto followed Hinata afterwards…

Now there was silence… The whole room was filled with intense chakra coming from the 3 of us. All of us clutched our kunais…

"Now… Now… don't the three of you have some tasks to do today? If Mr. Aki is not pleased with the 3 of you, we might be sent back to Konoha soon." Kakashi suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"I don't care. I want to get out of here." I said. Gaara also nodded his head. Uchiha on the other hand froze up. Typical… If this mission is cut short, then he won't be Hinata's roommate…

"Oh well suit yourself… I should tell Naruto and _**Hinata**_ to pack their things up… It's a pity because _**Hinata**_ seems to like this mission… And I've heard from Kurenai that if she fails another mission, _**Hinata**_ might be sent to solitary training with her grandfather… Well, it might be good for her because her grandfather is known to be the most _brutal_ and _merciless_ trainer in Konoha…" Kakashi informed eyeing the two of us… What he say is true… Our grandfather is the most brutal and merciless trainer in Konoha…

Slowly, I cooled my chakra out… So did Gaara….

"I see… Well, you three do your best then." Kakashi said and poofed out.

**Hinata's POV**

I went back to my room to go get ready with my tasks. I got the menu. I was about to go out of the room. I need to inform Naruto about the menu for breakfast. Furthermore, I need to ask him a favor. I went to their room and knocked at the door.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted. "Come in!" He said. It seems like he's still getting ready. I went in their room.

"Naruto-kun, this is the menu for breakfast." I said and gave him the list. "Mr. Aki said we should now prepare exotic cuisines today. I was thinking of some cuisines from the fire country." I added. Naruto got the list and read through it.

"Great! I know how to cook half of them!" He replied. I smiled.

"That's great! Let's cut the tasks in half." I said determinedly. It really surprised me to find out that Naruto is good at cooking.

"Hey tomorrow, I'll make the menu!" Naruto said.

"Sure!" I replied. There was an awkward silence for a moment… I uneasily looked at Naruto straight in the eye… "Naruto-kun… Can you do me a favor…" I said embarrassed. I know this favor would be a burden to him…

"ANYTHING Hinata-chan!" He said enthusiastically… I went near him and whispered my favor. I felt him tensed up… "So, you've also realized that they're acting strange." He commented. He placed his hands on my shoulders… "Don't worry Hinata… I'll help you!" He said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." I said. I am so thankful I met Naruto…

"Actually, I now have a plan." He said. He told me the plan… It was so amazing for Naruto to think this up for a few seconds… "Since we need Kiba's and Shino's help, we have no choice but to execute this after this mission… Would that be alright?" He asked.

"Sure! Thank you!!!!" I said happily. We prepared for our morning tasks.

**Normal POV**

Neji gathered his two other rivals… He will never be the cause of Hinata's suffering. As the team leader, he's in charge of making this mission a success.

"We shall divide the tasks amongst the three of us to avoid our fans meeting each other. Sasuke, you'll be in charge of cleaning the first 3 floors of this hotel… Gaara you'll be in charge of the next 3 floors and I'll be in charge of the last three floors." Neji said. The other two nodded. "If we fail, Hinata suffers…" He gave the final speech. The two nodded and with a poof they did their tasks…

Unbeknownst of them, Kakashi was hiding listening to their plan. He coolly closed his Icha Icha Paradise and gave a very wide grin. It seems like this team building is working… He never, in his wildest dream, thought of those three to work together… He chuckled at himself… That lie regarding Hinata really did the trick. He placed his precious book back in his pocket and started walking… Watching them handle their fan clubs looks interesting.

Kakashi decided to watch his student, Sasuke. He was very curious how the raven haired Uchiha would keep his fans under control. As he scouted the floors that were assigned to Sasuke, he was surprised not to see him.

'Maybe I thought highly of him.' Kakashi thought. He sighed in disappointment. Then he heard something out of the ordinary… It seems like someone is chopping some wood. Curious as to why and who was chopping some wood. He peeked through the window and saw…

Sasuke…

Surrounded by his fan club…

Now he was more curious… very curious… Mr. Aki never told them to chop wood… And Sasuke being a spoiled Uchiha as he is will never do manual labor that is not asked of him. Kakashi poofed himself to where Sasuke was. He hid himself behind a tree.

The ax sliced the wood perfectly… flawlessly… a clean cut.

"Uchiha-sama is really cool!" One of the fan girls shouted as their eyes focused on Sasuke's strong arms… It was one of their fantasies… Sasuke holding an ax. Some took pictures of him… they made sure that they did not disturb his work. He was like a skilled sculptor that could rival everyone. As Sasuke chopped his 10th firewood he smirked. His fan club swooned… More pictures were taken because 10.77 millimeters of Sasuke's right eyebrow… A drop of perspiration seems to have formed… A perfect drop of perspiration… The fan club swooned some more as Sasuke placed his ax down to wipe of that said sweat… The fan club gulp at this…

"I guess I'll take a dip in the pool after my tasks… But considering that I still have to clean the first three floors of the hotel... I guess I could swim at night then… Thank God a brought a swimming trunks." Sasuke said. He took the ax again… And before he chopped off the 11th firewood…

"HEARD THAT GIRLS!!! IF YOU WANT TO SEE OUR BELOVED UCHIHA SASUKE IN SWIMMING TRUNKS WE SHOULD TIDY UP THE FIRST 3 FLOORS OF THE HOTEL!!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? YOU GET THE VACUUM! YOU GET THE MOP!!! AND YOU GET THE NEW SHEETS!!!!" A shrill voice destroyed the silence. Sasuke watched as his fan club scurried in the hotel in a second. He stared at the sky…

And so Kakashi saw it… Kakashi saw the huge smirk on Sasuke's face…

After that magnificent display of Sasuke chopping the firewood, Kakashi decided to check up on Gaara… He went to the 4th floor.

'How can Gaara outwit Sasuke?' Kakashi thought to himself. He was right… Sasuke, Gaara and Neji are far more interesting than the Icha Icha Paradise. As he arrived at the 4th floor the whole floor was crowded by Gaara's fan club… with his great ninja training Kakashi managed to pass through Gaara's fan club and into the front where he could see Gaara leaning on the wall and glaring at his fan club. Kakashi's eyes widened in amazement.

No, Gaara wasn't glaring…

He was staring!

"….." Gaara said.

"Uhmp! Uhmp!" His fan club replied while nodding their heads…

"…." Gaara continued.

"Uhmp! Uhmp!" His fan club nodded their heads furiously.

"…." Gaara came again.

"Uhmp! Uhmp! Uhmp!" His fan club nodded their heads again.

"…." Gaara said.

"Uhmp!" This time only one girl nodded her head. "HEARD THAT GIRLS!" She screamed. The fan club huddled.

"I'll be in charge of changing the sheets." One said.

"Me too!"

"I'll be in charge of vacuuming the carpets."

"Me too!"

"I'll be in charge of cleaning the bathrooms."

"Me too!"

As soon as they finished talking about their tasks…

"We need to finish this as soon as possible! WE NEED TO SEE GAARA-SAMA IN THE POOL" They all shouted. Kakashi was ambushed by Gaara's stampeding fan club. As the stampede ceased, Kakashi saw Gaara slowly walking away, with a huge smug look on his face…

Kakashi sighed… As expected from Gaara's fan club… They had manage to do the impossible… They had deciphered Gaara's mysterious language.

Of course, Kakashi doesn't want to miss seeing how his ahemroommateahem handle his own fan club. He slowly went up to the 7th floor.

Then he saw the impossible… As he took the first step on the 7th floor he gasps… Everything was squeaky clean!!!! He rubbed his eyes… He went to the next floor and the next… No, it wasn't a lie… Everything was clean… Now where the heck is that Neji?!?!

"Neji-sama!" Kakashi heard someone swooned. That caught his attention. It was coming from the farthest end of the hall… Kakashi slowly walked to source. He saw a huge door. He opened it to take a peek… He gasps… It was Neji's fan club.

"Neji-sama, you shouldn't do manual labor…" One spoke. "Your hands should never ever hold a cleaning brush or anything."

"Yes.. Neji-sama, we did everything for you… Now, all you have to do is relax." Another said. Kakashi peeked in some more… Neji was there… Seated in what seems to be like a huge expensive chair… How did his fan club manage to have that said chair is a mystery…

Kakashi sighed in defeat… He slowly closed the door and walked away…

'Neji was really a prodigy…' Kakashi thought. He shuddered afterwards…

Around 5pm Naruto decided to take a dip in the pool. He had just finished all of his task for a day… He needs to relax. Naruto wore his trunks…

"Swimming!" He said out loud. It has been hot recently and boy does he need to freshen up… Naruto took his floater and was ready to jump until he realized….

"WHY THE HECK IS IT OUT OF ORDER!" He shouted in dismay… He stared at the pool. The water has been drained off and tapes of 'do not enter' was wrapped around it… Then there was a sign. 'Out of order due to water shortage' It read. Naruto was pissed off. He looked for a hose… Water shortage? How can there be water shortage in the MIST VILLAGE? Isn't that why they are called Mist village? Naruto muttered some curse words. He smashed the function room open.. Maybe there was a clog in one of the pipes… Then Naruto saw it….

Strings with explosive devices with fan symbols on them was protecting the main pipe of the pool. And not to mention the pipe was covered with sand… hard sand…

"Now who could have done this?" Naruto thought aloud… He slowly walked back to his room in defeat… Once he returns to Konoha, he'll take a dip.

**Naruto's POV**

Stupid pool… Gets me in a bad mood. I broke the door opened. I saw Gaara.

"Let's go, I'll teach you how to cook." I simply told him. I need to release my stress. Gaara just nodded his head and followed me to the kitchen. No one was there… We both wore our aprons.

"Let's start with the easiest thing to make…" I said. I gave him a tray of eggs. "We'll make some omelet." I told him. He nodded his head. "Crack 2 eggs open and then mix them." I ordered. I began chopping some ingredients that could go well with the omelet. I heard Gaara crack open an egg… Good, it seems like he's doing fine… I'll add omelet for tomorrow's menu then.

After finishing cutting the ingredients, I went back to Gaara.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked. Gaara proudly showed me a bowl of eggs… He has this smug look on his face… "BAKA!" I bonked him on the head… Damn sand protecting him… "Why the hell did you include the shells!?" I asked.

"You told me to crack the eggs and mix them…" He simply replied. I stared at him. Gaara really doesn't have any clue on how to cook… I sighed. This will be a loooong night.

50 eggs wasted…

A whole night without sleep…

Gaara and I stared at a plate of successfully made omelet… I did the impossible… I taught Gaara how to cook… I sighed in exhaustion…

"Breakfast would start soon…" I said. I got the menu I made… Today, we'll have western cuisines. "Be sure to do it right this time…" I told Gaara. "Use all of these eggs to make an omelet."

Gaara nodded his head and started making the omelet. Now, I shall make French toast with these wasted eggs… Don't want them to go to waste now do we.

"Uhmm…" Hinata looked at Gaara uneasily. I guess she was traumatized the last time Gaara cooked.

"Don't worry Hinata… I taught him how to cook an omelet." I whispered to her. She nodded her head. I gave her the menu. She wore her apron and started cooking. Gaara became stiff. I laughed… He looks like a robot making omelet. Gaara heard me and gave me a huge evil glare.

**Normal POV**

So for two weeks this is how team Kakashi managed the inn. Nobody complained why omelets are being served during breakfast, lunch and dinner though. No one dared ask why. So all in all everything went well… Now it was time to leave…

Team Kakashi was on their way back to Konoha…

"Hey, Sasuke, your bag is kinda huge…" Naruto said. Sasuke coolly shrugged his head.

"It's nothing dobe." Sasuke replied icily. Naruto shrugged. Oh well. Sasuke was always weird. Neji was curious as well. The Uchiha's bag wasn't that full when they went to the mist… Feeling the need to answer his curiosity Neji activated his byakugan. He smirked as his curiosity melted.

"It's rather pathetic of you Uchiha." Neji commented as he strode pass the said person. Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Lay off." Sasuke simply answered.

"Cheap." Neji replied. He smirked in triumph.

"I ask permission from the manager." Sasuke defended.

"Yeah Yeah!" Neji said. There was an annoying grin on his face. Sasuke was prepared to punch him. He did the right thing! It wasn't illegal anyway! For heaven sake he asked permission! He thought the bed sheets were comfortable anyway…

Especially if it were the sheets that Hinata had slept on…

"So, what do you think of this team building?" Kakashi broke the intense silence.

"Useless." Gaara, Neji and Sasuke all replied together.

"Hmm.. I see, how about you two?" Kakashi asked Hinata and Naruto.

"I think it was worth it. I got close to Naruto more…" Hinata said. Suddenly, three people stopped walking…

"Right! I got to know Hinata more. She's amazing! Even if she is the heir to the Hyuuga house, she really knows how to cook." Naruto agreed. Then, there was awkward silence… Kakashi realized that Gaara, Neji and Sasuke stopped walking… He sighed. This won't turn out good. He was about to change the topic until… "Hinata-chan, let's go out sometime…" Naruto said uneasily…

"S…Sure Naruto-kun." Hinata answered uneasily as well…

"How about the day after tomorrow??? I'll fetch you from your house." Naruto offered… The two of them were blushing.

"S..sure…" Hinata answered. A huge grin formed on Naruto's face…

"12 noon then?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded their heads… "GREAT!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi tensed as he felt a very strong intent to kill a blonde ninja… He looked at Sasuke, Neji and Gaara… Huge amount of chakra coming out of their bodies… Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and Neji has his byakugan activated…. And Gaara… He is starting to change into that hidden demon inside of him…

It was scary…

Very scary…

He heard the birds flew away…

"Maa… I'm sure they've become good friends now… You know how dense Naruto is…" Kakashi tried to calm the three raging ninjas… "Come on… We need to keep on walking." He said. Kakashi stared at Naruto and Hinata who were in front of them…

Then, he saw it… Kakashi saw Naruto looking at them with such intensity… Naruto smiled deviously at the three… His eyes blazing blue… He was certain that Sasuke, Gaara and Neji were looking at him… Only him… It is as if he was daring the three shinobis…

To add to the effect, Naruto hugged the innocent Hinata possessively.

Blood boiled…

Eyes sharpened…

Kunais were clutched…

The flame of rivalry suddenly erupted…

Another rival appeared…

A rival named…

Uzumaki Naruto…

"Oh damn, this team building idea sucks…" Kakashi muttered breaking the intensity…

End of chapter 8…

Hehehe no, Kyuubi will never intervene I assure you! This is a comedy!

So, what will happen next?

Will Naruto and Hinata suddenly hit it off???

Will Gaara make omelet for his siblings???

Will Sasuke now wear long sleeves and pants???

What happened to the other teams???

The next chapter would be a great one… hahahah it was foreshadowed in this chapter anyway… ahahhaha

Yeah, we'll try to update as frequently as possible… So PLEASE drop us a review, okay? Your reviews are our life source!


End file.
